Silver Shadows
by Mishi Kawaii
Summary: And such were his thoughts as his claws came down upon her soft neck. His hand plunged in and made into a fist around the bone of her neck. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as they cracked under the small amount of pressure he put on them.
1. Chapter 1

Silver Shadows

-Chapter 1-

"You can't replace me!" she screamed, enraged.

A female stood across from her, draping herself over **her** boss, Naraku. She was the newest whore, this she knew as she was the right hand. But to be **replaced** by the newbie was unheard of! It was an indirect slap, an insult.

"I can and I have," he said through narrowed eyes, "try to take it as you should. I am your leader and you go where I tell you."

She looked to him through slitted eyes, her chest clenching painfully aware that she could not kill him right then and there. The **insolence**, she had brought him great victories, she was the reason he was even a leader! Now, here, he was wishing to dispose of her. This didn't bode well, not at all. Her heart cried out for vengeance, and vengeance it would have.

"Sleep with one eye open Naraku," she said softly with a gleam in her eye. "Sleep with one eye open."

The lights went out and she left, knowing that any second the demons would be able to see her, sense her, catch her. She ran, for the first time, for her life.

_Imagine yourself, running for your life. Your energy is steadily decreasing. You're out of breath, your heart painfully hammering against your chest. Your mouth is dry because breathing nasally isn't enough anymore. Your stomach hurts, your mind pleads for rest, but it means your end. There's nobody for miles, you see, and hiding would be futile. They can smell you, hear you, read your mind. You legs are numb but your feet ache, your ankles scream for rest. That's what I feel like right now, being chased by demons. They want me dead, gone. My body agrees and starts to shut down, I jump into a nearby stream in a dead faint. I hope I live, I regret all, I will exact my vengeance._

/Sesshomaru/

"What do you know?" he growled mercilessly.

"I know **nothing**," the man pleaded through tears.

"It is undignified for a man of your age to cry," he said distastefully. "Now tell me what you know."

The man hung from his shirt painfully, the pale, slender arm clutching his collar.

"That is unacceptable," he said with a sadistic gleam in his unusual eyes.

The man's eyes widened. He was famous for his cruel and unusual way of torturing his victims, he'd never imagined he'd be in this situation. He wished he'd had information, just to give the man what he wanted and to have a quick death. Nobody saw this man and lived, it was a known **fact**. Giving information gave you a quick death, wasting his time gave you a slow torturous-.

"Your thoughts are correct ningen," the cruel voice said tainted with humor, "you have wasted my time."

His ear piercing scream bounced off the walls, he would never see his family again. They would hate him for abandoning them, for never returning. He could feel the demons claws rip through his flimsy skin, tanned from years of work for his family, and clutch at his beating heart. The pain was blinding, he could only scream.

"Quiet," the man growled.

The commands were beyond him though. His purpose was to communicate his despair. To try and alleviate the pain that plagued him. The demon's claws pierced through his lungs, he couldn't even scream in his last seconds of life.

"Nobody wastes my time," he growled.

His vision swam, he saw silver tainted with crimson. Kami-sama would have no mercy on him, but he still begged. If Kami-sama existed, he begged to be pardoned of his sins, of having caused deaths, and of having left his family without income. He begged that his son would grow to be strong and help his petite mother, to protect his younger sister. Ningen, though they were, they would grow and perhaps have revenge on his soul. Until then, he realized, his soul would wait.

"Useless."

His body was thrown to the ground, bloodied, cut. The pale hands were covered in crimson blood, the metallic smell invading his senses. He lifted his chin in disdain and left. His father would be pleased, his heart would be cold and unfeeling, and his soul unexistant. Such was his destiny.

/Kagome/

She'd slept for a day, that was luxury enough for the new girl, or at least so thought the sneering women around her. She was bruised, found half dead on the local river bank.

"**Why** are they keeping her?" sneered one of the girls, dressed in a red dress and makeup to last her a month.

"She looks like a drowned rat," one said pityingly.

"I don't care what she looks like," a new voice interceded.

All the girls quieted down, this being their leader of sorts. She was the most beautiful of them on, the right amount of make up, and the most beautiful raven tresses that cascaded past her shoulders. She had a sharp face, full lips, the most work.

"Get to preparing yourselves, I hear we've got important company tonight. **Paying** company."

All the females around her squealed and shuffled out of the closet-like room.

"Wake her up and supply her with clothes Suki," a male voice rumbled behind her.

"Master!"

She quickly kneeled and bowed her head.

"Do as I said Suki, quickly. I want to see what she can do, to see if I want to keep her or throw her out into the wilderness."

The female merely bowed lower until the man left. As soon as his steps faded to nothing she snapped her attention to the girl and hissed. A man chuckled behind her. She looked up quickly through slitted eyes.

"Ah, I see kitty doesn't like sharing at all," he said cynically.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Making sure you do your job," he said boredly. "The boss trusts you as far as he can throw you, and that's not far considering all the trees that would be in your path."

"Liar," she hissed.

She stood angrily and made to the girl.

"Suki-."

She grabbed the girl off the bed harshly and shoved her to the floor. The girl started coughing, her heart beat clearly pounding in their ears. She looked up and glared at them through narrowed eyes.

"Bitch," she ground out.

The man held Suki back as her claws shot out.

"The boss will **punish** you Suki!"

This seemed to calm the neko youkai down as her nails slipped back to their normal size.

"Whore," she said with a dignified air, "you will change and await the boss."

Kagome spit up at her face which got her three diagonal scratches on her face.

"Watch your mouth slut," she hissed.

The man dragged the enraged female away, leaving Kagome to change. She stood and looked around. No way out, no ventilators, no windows. She shivered and finally noticed her clothes were still damp and clung to her as a second skin.

"Guess I'll have to change anyways," she said to herself.

She changed into a traditional black kimono with silver patterns dancing along the edges. For the first time since she'd woken up she wondered where she was. A whore house? As if on instinct she turned and swung her hand out. She wasn't surprised, however, when it met skin.

"Wench," the man growled.

"Do not attempt to touch me again," she growled.

His eyes bore into her own but she didn't back down.

"What am I doing here?"

"I found you late yesterday on the river bank and brought you here," he answered slowly.

"Where am I?"

"This is a geisha house and you, dear, are going to be a geisha. Show me what you can do," he said disgustingly.

"You give me a knife and I'll show you what I can do," she shot back.

His smile faded and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to himself.

"Watch yourself," he growled, "because I kill those that are insolent."

"Funny," she said with a smile, "that's what my last job was."

/Sesshomaru/

"We're going to give you a surprise for your birthday, son," his father said, slapping his upper back. "You'll absolutely **love** it."

Sesshomaru stood there, unemotional, unyielding. InuTaisho's laugh slowly faded at his son's expression. Truth be told, it was his fault. Back when he had first started parenting, something unusual in his line of business, he had wanted a ruthless son, one that would be strong and could take over and lead his followers to success. He had gotten his wish, his son never showed any emotion. But years later, he wasn't so sure he'd made the right decision. It had been foolish, this he realized, to have raised his son to be so emotionless, so **cold**. Countless times he had tried to reverse what he'd done, but what was done was done. His oldest son, dubbed Lord Sesshomaru, was and always would be the perfect Mafia leader. A killing machine to the end, unfeeling.

"Oi, Lord Fluffy," came the young, maturing voice of his younger brother, "lighten up will ya? Hopefully tonight you'll get some and say **something**."

His companions chuckled, Sesshomaru turned and glared. His younger brother started laughing nervously and abruptly stopped. The long line of black cars came to a stop and they exited the limousine. Their suits and dark glasses made them look like government officials, the idea was simply ludicrous. They were the exact opposite, what those pathetic humans feared. All of those that had any demon senses looked to it and heard,

"What is this, Egyptian Geisha night!"

The men had confused looks on their faces and others turned to tell their comrades of what they'd heard. A man was shoved ahead and came out moments later with a blush adorning his cheeks. A few catcalls later they were informed that the geishas were ready to entertain them. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, this was not what he'd had in mind when they said birthday. **His** idea of fun was sitting and plotting against his rivals, not going out to get drunk and watch women try to seduce him.

/Kagome/

_Those bastards, dressing me up in some Egyptian clothes. The tiniest skirt you could ever imagine! And these slits up the sides, as if it wasn't cold enough! And this jewelry is cheap, I can tell. And good God, this pathetic excuse for a shirt that can barely conceal my chest is making me feel like a cheap whore._

She walked over to her previous clothes and noted that they had taken all of her weapons. She threw them aside in a fit of rage, but smiled wickedly. She pulled the 'shirt' down and dug into a small pouch in her bra and brought out an exquisite dagger. She fixed her shirt, her smile unwavering.

_I have my ways._

"Out! Out **now**! You entertain those men as if your lives depended on it, because they probably do!"

Kagome sneered at him and at the passing females that had dressed in better clothes than she. **They** appeared to be Geishas, she didn't.

A giggling girl walked by with her friend, "I hear tonight it's the Silver Shadows gang."

"No kidding! I hear they're the biggest around, if you get what I'm saying," her companion responded.

_Giggling imbeciles. _

She clutched the dagger in her hand and hid it by her side. She was shoved harshly out into blaring Indian music. She couldn't see the men, the lights were originating behind her. All the other females were dancing, but she raised her chin defiantly.

_I will not lower myself and be ridiculed!_

One girl shoved her aside as she made her way to the front. Kagome's eyes were set ablaze and she kicked the girl into the audience. All the other girls squealed and started to advance on her.

"Stay back," she hissed.

She drew her left leg back, her right bent. Her right hand clutched the dagger she'd hidden and her left arm stood defensively in front of her.

"I've had just about enough of you giggling **twits**!"

The men chuckled, all probably intoxicated with alcohol.

_As soon as I'm done with these fools, I'm free._

"This is enough!"

The man from before stepped out from behind the make-shift stage with a gun in his hand.

"I **saved** you and here you go and try to kill my geishas!"

"I didn't ask to be saved," Kagome sneered back.

"Oho, and you would've done **just fine** on your own?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed even more so and she lunged at the incompetent man. A shot rang out and there was a grunt of pain. The screaming geishas ushered themselves into the back and away from the bloody body of their dead boss.

"Yes, I would've done **just fine**."

"Who are you?" a sharp voice demanded.

Kagome turned around and straightened. She lifted a delicate eyebrow, "Who wants to know?"

She found herself with her arms pinned to her back, a strong arm around her neck.

"I will not ask again."

"That's good," she mused.

His grip tightened against her and she started to choke.

"You reek of Naraku," he growled as an accusation.

"I **reek** of river water," she managed.

"Even now his scent clings to you, why?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

He shoved her off his persona and she landed on her hands and knees. Panting she turned sideways and looked up into his eyes. She gasped in terror as it was widely known that golden eyes could only belong to one gang, the most ruthless of gangs. They were given the reputation of sadists, masochists, letting their enemies bleeding freely after being drained of their information. Perhaps that's what would happen to her? Then she might as well go down with her pride.

"Asshole," she growled and spit up at his face.

His eyes narrowed and slowly drew back his arm.

"Sesshomaru," warned a male voice slightly behind her.

His eyes did not move from her unmoving form but his arm relaxed.

"Why are you here?" a demand, his voice cold and cutting through her skin.

"I refuse to be associated with his name unless you speak of revenge," she said hatefully as she stood up.

"You have information," he stated with a ghost of a smile.

"You're a sadistic son of a bitch, what's new?"

His head twitched slightly and two men stepped forward.

"A human female, it's been so long since I've heard their screams," said one through a hungry smile.

The other looked down, obviously remembering the screams that they hadn't heard in so long.

She grabbed her guns and pointed one at each.

"Guns?" laughed the first jovially. "Guns!"

The other looked at her incredulously, "You were in Naraku's gang?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Guess so."

Their stances changed and she released her bullets, purposefully missing the second one by an inch. His screams echoed through the geisha house and he became a pile of ash on the once clean floor. The bartender squeaked in horror. Something told Kagome it was because she would have to clean it up later on.

"Don't overlook the gifts bested on me by Kami-sama," she warned vehemently.

His eyes narrowed in response, this was a great game of cat and mouse. His claws dug into her wrists and a tiny flicker of surprise filtered through her grey gaze. Tiny sparks sprouted from where skin met skin and he tried to resist the sizzling of skin. She didn't have to say anything, he knew that if he held on long enough he wouldn't have anything to hold onto her with.

"Don't over look the ningen's immunity to your **gifts**," he said calmly.

Two human men came and gripped her arms, hesitantly after seeing two demon men go down in a split second. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, maybe because his hand had somehow made it's way there. He pushed roughly and she blinked away the light of the geisha house, welcoming the darkness.

/..:..:..\

More of an introduction than anything I guess. Just had to have a reaction to this. See if it's good enough to be continued. Till later.

–I do not own InuYasha & Co., the honor is that of Rumiko Takahashi.--


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Shadows

-Chapter 2-

_I feel incomplete, unable to bypass this circumstance before my eyes. This ningen, miko or not, was alive. I could feel gazes on me, I knew that they were surprised. When I asked for something and was denied it death soon followed. To be dishonored this way, bested, was beyond my comprehension, beyond my grasp. Something had to be done._

And such were his thoughts as his claws came down upon her soft neck. His hand plunged in and made into a fist around the bone of her neck. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as they cracked under the small amount of pressure he put on them. Honor ran down his fingers and dripped onto his clothes. Honor was restored to his name. Death surrounded the has-been body of the ningen woman and his golden eyes regained their haughty presence.

"You could've spared the life of your own whore, you know?"

His head snapped to the side, to the door. Light bled into the room and danced upon the crimson caressing his hands. His honor remained tarnished.

_Were my senses so blinded by my need to have honor at the hands of death that I overlooked the fact that my prey was not the same? So blinded by my satisfaction that I didn't even sense this ningen's approach?_

His gaze penetrated hers. This woman was disrupting the once calm, taught waves of order. His eyes flashed red, a flicker of interest on her eyes, and he straightened himself. His movements were so fluid, graceful, unseen to the untrained human eye. A hand rested upon her shoulder, he should've known he would interrupt.

_My father has been blinded and bewitched by the ningen race, an utter shame upon our family and honorable pure line. Yet honor binds me to restrain myself._

"You will train this one."

"I don't find myself bound to do such a thing," he responded passively, as if the gory scene behind him wasn't there anymore.

As if it was the most normal of sceneries, an everyday occurrence. Perhaps it was.

"You are bound to each other through honor," he ground out.

His eyes narrowed. Honor? Honor was something intangible to the man, unexistant. For him to lower himself to train someone below his station, such as she was, was striking another line for herself. She was alive, now he was being pushed into teaching her how to defend herself.

"Casualties happen in the battle field, not the training field," she said smoothly.

At least she knew what she was up against. He would not deal with ignorance. He walked past her, looking down upon her for a fleeting second. His eyes settled upon his leader, his father. Another man from before, the same peculiar hair, joined them and they left together.

"Explain yourself," the elder ground out.

Sesshomaru's eyes merely bored into his, his stance shone with displeasure.

"Allow me to translate," said the younger sarcastically. "He's obviously saying 'You son of a pure blooded bitch, how dare you so much as consider tarnishing my honor! The human is my kill and my way of restoring what is rightfully mine!' And that's the gist of it."

"InuYasha," he growled, his hand slowly massaging his right temple.

"You dare dishonor this Sesshomaru further by demanding I train the ningen, for this I will not stand," he snapped.

InuYasha cringed. There weren't many instances in centuries in which Sesshomaru snapped to say something. It took much to dance upon his nerves, but obviously the situation played upon his existence. His pride and reputation were wounded and the only way to regain what was left was to kill the girl they'd found. However the In u no Taisho merely stepped on the vengeful pieces left by demanding he teach her.

"They have miko on their side, this alone will deplete half our army, the ningen are not strong enough compared to our kind. We will need her," he finished with a daring glare.

"All we need is information which I can easily gather and then regain my **honor**!"

His head snapped to the door as it opened, an impatient growl erupting from his throat. She spit on him viciously and he barely restrained himself from ripping her to shreds for the insolence.

"Your honor will give you nothing on the battle field you fool," she ground out. "Honor will not keep you from dying, neither will it give you glory nor the pride you so cherish."

"You know **nothing** of honor you worthless-."

"Fuck your honor, it's nonexistent."

He backhanded her, the other males cringing. She'd had that one coming, Sesshomaru's patience had been thinning.

"You jaded son of a fucking-."

"This ends here," growled the elder. "You will cease this rivalry until you are properly set against each other."

Her eyes shifted to him, her head bowed low. Sesshomaru's eyes held a certain amount of surprise and dislike. She yielded, submission to those that commanded it without words. This was a category he should've been included in. Yet the girl stubbornly refused to acknowledge him as being superior. Suddenly it all came down the primal matters, who was superior to who? The male had to show the female to step down, and he'd be damned if she didn't. By the time he was done with her, she'd be on her hands and knees begging for his glares, for his mere glance. Such was it supposed to be.

"It is obvious now, Higurashi will form part of this gang after being severely warned and having been initiated."

Her eyes refused to meet his, Naraku had taught her as much. To meet a leader's eyes was to declare a challenge, to sign one's own death warrant.

"I hold your life," he said softly, deadly. "To challenge me is to toy with the strings of life and death. Do so at your own risk."

"What do you expect?" questioned InuYasha curiously, testily.

"I expect nothing more than the lowest position, having to prove myself and earn my positions and respect. There is no honor in what I do, and my loyalty lies with my leader and none else."

"Who is your leader?"

"The one that shows me respect and doesn't look down upon me for my sex, but for my insufficient skill as a murderer."

/...:...:...:...\\\ 

_One thing one should never be without, it is knowledge. The fact that I didn't know what was going to happen to me was nerve-wrecking. To be watched like a hawk instead of doing the watching had my mentality flipped upside down. I'd gone from hunter to prey._

A young woman, no younger than her at least, walked into her room quietly. She wasn't arrogant, but she wasn't a push-over either. She had an indefinable amount of assuredness surrounding her that send a clear warning message to all that threatened her. She set down a plate of food and drink on a small coffee table in front of her. She'd been kept in the room without any information, any entertainment.

"I don't want it," she stated clearly.

The woman's eyes narrowed, obviously thinking that she was another stuck up whore. A cockroach skittered across the floor and Kagome's nose scrunched up in distaste. With a fast, deadly hand she removed the other female's gun and shot it.

"Disgusting," she muttered at the black hole in the floor.

A curious head peeked in, a male with a low ponytail and stormy eyes.

"Who killed Kenny?" he asked innocently.

The woman's head tilted back and forward quickly. He frowned and shrugged.

"Oh well, bastard took my porn magazines too damn much anyways."

Kagome then took the time to look down, through the dark hole. She could make out a darker hole, one in an oversized man's head.

_Woops._

"You're a cocky whore," the female said at last, her gun pointed at Kagome's forehead. "I don't think I like that, but first let me inform you of something slut. Just because you sleep with one of the leaders or right hands doesn't mean shit around here."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, she liked the attitude. Much like her own, the woman was assertive and to the point. No bullshit.

With a content smile she asked, "Are all the females going to try to kill me?"

The woman's eyes flickered with curiosity.

"I'm not going to have a bitch fit," Kagome said, guessing at her thoughts. "I'm not fucking any of the leaders nor any of the males in the vicinity. I'll pass on the opportunity, should it come to pass."

The woman's face lightened, "I like you."

The gun lowered the women became allies. The male had still been outside, now scratching his temple absent-mindedly. Women were strange, acquainting each other over threats and guns. But the results were instant and undying loyalty. Men met much the same way in these circumstances, however the results were more, instant death. Men met allies in those that were equal in strength, if not stronger. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Stupid dog-eat-dog world."

/Sesshomaru/

His claws twitched, though his posture was calm and relaxed. He felt the need to kill, to feel blood run on his hands once again. It wasn't that he was a blood thirsty creature, quite the contrary. He felt no desire to kill on whims, but being in the underground changed all of the rules. Let no man with any information of you walk away alive, let no offender walk away with your honor. His ways were different, much like those of the ancient samurai. He looked down upon those that walked proudly with shame. His eyes locked on the door, narrowing.

"Listen here you little wretch," warned a woman in a low tone, "I will not have you wasting Sesshomaru-sama's time with your useless prattling."

He found the situation unamusing. Another female was vying for his attention, another female as threatening what he considered was his. His deadly form moved with the practiced grace of an assassin. The young girl's eyes widened, she knew what was coming.

"Leave," he commanded.

She'd seen it once, and once was enough. She yanked herself out of the female's grasp and ran. As she rounded the corner she heard the screams bouncing of the walls, chasing after her. She pushed herself to run faster, feeling as if she was being chased by the dying woman. She covered her ears and ran into the first room she found, uncaring. She threw herself into a dark corner, her eyes shifting from side to side. She rocked herself and willed the images to leave. But they were there and imbedded into her forevermore.

"Go away," she whispered, her mentality reverting back to one of a child.

The slices across the bare woman's stomach, the cuffs that held her suspended from the ceiling. She'd tried to betray them, give information to the enemy. She had been murdered slowly, day by day. It had been a nightmare to stumble upon the scene of her guardian slapping the dying woman, reopening wounds on her abdomen. His eyes had met hers for a dull moment, the crimson gaze demonically masochistic. He'd stepped back a smile dancing in his eyes. A liquid exploded above the girl and she screamed in pain and choked. She'd vehemently struggled against her bindings to no avail. The faint smell of alcohol reached her and she ran.

_To get used to death is to accept death._

She wasn't used to the death that played around her everyday. She didn't want to get used to it either.

"Shinra?"

The suddenness of the female voice behind her jolted her. Her heart was pounding violently blocking out all other sounds. Her eyes slowly raised to the woman's face and found a disoriented expression. She shook her head softly once, unable to say anything. The lights blinded her eyes and she tensed up. A soft hand caressed her cheek and smiled at her.

"You resemble Shinra."

The woman's eyes clouded over and she retrieved her hand.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I live here," she managed in a stressed voice.

The woman nodded slightly and stood up. That's when she took notice of her appearance. She was lean, the obvious working woman. She wore a black wife beater with a silver chain hanging loosely against her chest. Her track pants and expensive brand track shoes spoke volumes for themselves.

"I'm Kagome," she finally said.

"Rin," she responded, finding speech easier now that the woman didn't look threatening. "Who's Shinra?"

Kagome winced, she should've known that the girl would be curious.

"My younger sister," she said softly.

She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but she found herself sharing her pain with a girl half her age. She found it gratifying, a weight was lifted from her heavy conscience.

"She's gone, huh?"

Kagome nodded fighting back the wave of sorrow. A silence settled between them and she didn't want to break it. She'd then find herself explaining her sister's whereabouts. How do you go about explaining that you got your sister brutally murdered? That you were under the rule of those that took pleasure years before in taking what precious little you had? Shinra had been all she had after her parents' assassination. She'd been found by Naraku then and he'd become her savior, a god in himself in her eyes.

"I've never seen you here before," she said softly, a question lingering in the air.

It had been a twisted fairy tale in which she'd thankfully kept herself intact. After finding herself financially stable, the money coming from unspeakable missions, she'd retrieved her younger sister. Shinra had been horrified, but understanding.

"I'm new," Kagome said softly, afraid her voice would betray her.

But that night Shinra had inconspicuously followed her, Naraku had known but kept quiet. Kagome had been assigned to what she did best as a sniper. Her gun was aligned directly with the heart of what she'd been taught was sin itself. The Inu no Taisho, the ruler of the dog demons, had been her prey. As she shot she noticed her younger sister's reflection on the glass of the building. Instead of running she'd stood and looked at her, blood running cold. They'd noticed her indecision.

"They killed her," she said through a furious haze.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

She said nothing, but noticed the girls attention was elsewhere. He stood there arrogantly in the doorway. Kagome's anger spiked and she withdrew both her guns and shot insanely.

"You bastard!"

The shots rang comfortably in her ear and blood was pumping, a much needed adrenaline rush. Her finger pulled the trigger until it was devoid of bullets. Without wasting a second she withdrew twin katanas, holding one in defense and the other above her, ready to strike. His gaze was deadly and trained upon her.

"You will restrain your need to attempt against my life when in the presence of Rin," he said venomously.

Kagome looked to him and lowered her weapons back into their sheaths. She bowed slightly, holding slight respect for the man.

"You will train her, sensei?"

His eyes turned to the young girl, a speck of tenderness, and nodded imperceptibly. This drew her to a question that didn't plague many minds. How was it that this cold blooded beast could care for a young, naive girl? His cold, domineering glance commanded she leave and she did. Their rivalry was to be restrained unless they were alone.

/Sesshomaru/

He didn't like that woman, her sex was sin itself in a body meant to seduce and betray. His eyes narrowed, he was ensnared by a younger girl that looked to him as a father figure. He would probably never comprehend her thoughts upon choosing him and relying on him, but he provided for her. She was his, and he took care of his belongings viciously. A small, minuscule, part in him said that at least she obeyed him this time around, she was starting to learn. However, the majority said that finally the bitch was getting some sense, but she needed a shit load more if she wanted to stay alive.

Rin shoved her elbow into his hard stomach with a frown, "Stop thinking of ways to kill her."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"I like her," she said with a smile.

"There's nothing to like," he said, anger lacing through his words. "She's just like the rest of them."

Rin winced and remembered the woman a few minutes before. She was one of 'the rest of them', treating her harshly and demanding to be given a place near Sesshomaru. They were, how to say, dealt with accordingly. She wrinkled her nose, so many women threw themselves at his feet like he was a walking god. Perhaps women **looked** for danger and ruthlessness in a man?

_I'd much rather have a man that can provide me with comfort and a normal life._

"I represent money," he said coldly.

She didn't have to look up, he was gone. She could feel her arms warming. His presence gave a cold, unfeeling sense to any place existent. She looked up in time to see Kagome peek in. Rin gave a small wave and a beckoning smile.

"The reaper's gone?"

Rin stifled a laugh. The reaper? But it **was** close... She nodded quickly. She smiled and walked in with a bounce in her step.

"Good, he annoys me," she said enthusiasticly.

"Aren't assassins supposed to be cruel and heartless?" Rin blurted out with wide eyes.

Kagome giggled, "I guess, but good company's good company."

Rin smiled warmly.

_I think I've found myself a friend._

His cold eyes pinned the group of men with a dark glare.

"What do you mean, 'Sorry boss, we couldn't find her'? That fucking bitch was my right hand, she knows more about this gang than anybody else."

He stood slowly, men trembling attempting to keep control of their shaking bodies.

"Do you understand what this means!"

His voice echoed on the walls, seemingly closer than before.

"Right now, she's probably selling off information to opposing gangs," he sneered. "You idiots are incompetent. How can you kill men quickly and effectively yet be outsmarted by a woman!"

Their shoulders tensed.

"Oooh burn! Need some ice?" chuckled a man, nudging his friend in the ribs, trying to lighten the dark atmosphere.

The boss' eyes narrowed and he shot him. Eyes widened as the man fell back onto the wall, his body sliding heavily to the floor.

"Don't test my patience!" he roared. "Or would you like to find why men cower like dogs with their tails between their legs at the mere mention of 'Naraku'?"

All the men kept their eyes forward, restraining their urge to run. That in itself was incredible, to have grown men, assassins and cold blooded murderers, wanting to run from a single man. The power he yielded was incredible, his ways were ruthless.

"You assholes chose to work for me and there ain't no fucking way out, should've read the tiny print at the bottom of your death certificates."

And that was no lie. Every man had seen their death certificates legalized in front of their own eyes. Any and every casualty went unnoticed as they were dead at the time they were chosen by Naraku. All gangs did this for the purpose of keeping themselves strictly undercover

_Did you see the report on the young man that died the day before his wedding? Yeah, he's right here, and let me tell ya, he ain't happy that his son's being fathered by the elderly neighbor._

"Listen you pussies, gangs aren't groups of teenagers that vandalize the streets with graffiti! Gangs are brutal murderers escaping the law because the law is bullshit. The only laws you need are mine," he finished with a maniacal laugh.

_Escaping the law? More like short of money, forced, you know too much._

"To let the enemy catch you is to let your family die. As for you orphaned imbeciles, I'm sure your whore won't be too happy when she gets knocked up by a couple of strangers. Or maybe she will, who knows?"

To say the men were pissed off at the ex-right-hand was an understatement. Actions from one person had a domino effect on the inside of these small mafias. One leak could kill off many of them, everybody was linked wether they knew each other or not.

"You better find this bitch tonight, because if you don't all of your asses are getting the punishment."

The new right hand slid in and next to her boss, or more likely her newest bed mate. Nobody liked her, actually the last right hand was much better than this one. The last one had a brain and a smile. This one had a grim, bitch-mode expression. She was completely useless to the very sense of the word. She was clueless as to how the gang was run, had no interest in learning; She didn't know how to plan a heist, she was still wondering what the word meant; She didn't know how to shoot somebody, but hey the girl didn't want to break a nail. Her use was, plain and simple, a carnal one. Women ran from the mention of his name, others from his appearance. The man wasn't distasteful or offensive looking, however his unnatural beauty had an aura of death and depression.

"Get the fuck out of my sight," he growled impatiently.

The men shuffled out quickly, not wanting to see the carnal exchanges between their leader and his newest whore. Funny thing was, she resembled the old right hand disturbingly. Perhaps the rumors of Kagome rejecting him time and time again were true. However, one had to wonder what would lead the new girl to be anywhere within the ten centimeter area of the leader's persona, much less be involved with him **willingly**.

/Naraku/

To have found one so graceful was a miracle, but to have found the creature that so closely resembled his one desire was an astounding victory. She might not have been as feisty as the original, but one could look past certain things. Her glare and the fact that she withstood all his touches with pride and resistance made the withheld reactions all the more sweet. He disgusted her, his touches repulsed her, yet he held all that was dear to her.

"I love you," he whispered against her neck.

"I hate you with a passion," she stated unmoving.

"Watch what you say," he growled as he gripped her against himself.

"I only speak the truth."

He bit down on her neck and her eyes closed, the only sign of her pain.

"Perhaps you need a reminder as to why you are here in the first place," he said almost to himself.

Her inexpressive eyes widened a small fraction. No, she didn't need a reminder. The screams of the orphans in the shrine still echoed through her skull. Their cries for their older sister went unheeded, but it was for the best.

"Murderer," she spat.

His disgusting attention on her broke her each day, becoming an empty shell of what she was. She'd been with an opposing gang, dragged away through her duty to those she had sworn to protect to her first sister, Kaede. She hated the woman that resembled her, it was selfishly her fault that she was there in that situation.

"Just remember that Chiharu could always be a woman at the age of five."

His laugh echoed against the walls and slid out into the empty halls.

"Your choice Kikyou-onee-sama," he said with a smile. "Your choice."

-Same rules apply, if this keeps you interested, I'll keep writing. InuYasha & Co. do not belong to me in any form or fashion, they solely belong to Rumiko Takahashi.-


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Shadows

-Chapter 3-

"So you're telling me that women look for a man with a stable economy now?"

Kagome gave her a strange look, "That's a nice way to say it."

Rin gave her a helpless smile as Kagome brushed her hair in the morning.

"It's more like they're looking for the man with the biggest amount of money because they want the better material things in life."

Rin finally nodded. Women were after a man's money, not the man himself. It was cynical, one's body was a sacrifice for the happiness of the mentality.

"Now I understand why Sesshomaru-sama prefers to stay away from women."

"Oh no," Kagome interrupted quickly. "He's gay."

Rin looked at her strangely.

"What's 'gay'?"

"Are you sure you have t.v. here?"

"The channels are blocked," a feminine voice said from the doorway. "MIroku had a fit that day."

Kagome looked up, instantly recognizing the volatile female from the day before. A smile lit her face as the woman pushed herself off the door frame and joined them, closing the door gently behind her.

"So," Kagome began, "you wouldn't happen to be able to inform me on this initiation, would you?"

The girl's face scrunched up in confusion and said, "I've never heard of that."

Kagome smiled awkwardly, the young girl was so sheltered that she probably didn't know what went on behind closed doors. She grinned and shrugged slightly to herself, it was a strange occurrence seeing as she **was** surrounded by men.

"First thing's first," the older girl said. "My name's Sango, I'm the weapon's administrator and instructor."

Kagome smiled with mischief dancing in her silver eyes. Kagome's hands snapped and three small daggers appeared in each hand. Each one flew at the slight movement of her wrists and crashed into security cameras that hadn't been noticed thus far.

/Miroku/

"Ah, shit," he cursed.

Sesshomaru's eyes raised as his meeting with an important client was disturbed rather crudely.

"Should we be alarmed?"

The men were uneasy.

"No not at all," Miroku responded, forgetting his place. "Sango just found a companion though."

All of the other men winced and started to rise.

"Perhaps we could continue this on the other side of the city Takahashi-sama? I am very interested in your proposals and I am in need of a certain delivery."

All three Takahashi men nodded imperceptibly and the other men left. Three glares were redirected at Miroku as the door clicked closed.

"Did you **have** to mention Sango?"

"Why not InuYasha?" Miroku asked curiously looking to the youngest of the three.

Sesshomaru tried to hold the urge to roll his eyes at the ignorant human. The incompetence of the men these days astounded him.

"Because," the elder said, "the last time they came to negotiate, Sango blew up the conference room as we were entering."

Miroku grinned, "I remember. I made a music video out of the security camera recordings."

Sesshomaru stood with grace and anger humming through his muscles.

"Sango should be alerted that such incidents are causing an uproar in the media of the outside world. We're supposed to be a wealthy, renowned business in good social standing. Any relation to the underground and black market are not convenient."

He left and the men looked at InuYasha.

"That translates to 'You assholes, we're attracting too much attention. Tell Sango to cut it out.' And yeah, I'm going to see what's up with this new chick. I've heard she killed Kenny."

"Who killed Kenny?" the elder asked with surprise.

"The new chick," Miroku answered, his eyes trained to the screen.

"She's left her room?"

"No, she shot him through the floor."

InuYasha smiled, "Sweet."

"InuYasha," the elder spoke again, his weariness making him seem old once again. "I warn you to stay away from her. No matter how much she resembles Kikyou, she is a different person."

Trained eyes looked up at them from the dull screen of his laptop.

"She's on our side now, right? She might as well get used to following orders and know who to follow them from," his voice echoed through the hallway as the door slowly shut.

"Don't worry InuTaisho, InuYasha'll go down real fast."

InuTaisho frowned, "If you say so, but anyways. Lunch time, call me up later."

Miroku nodded as InuTaisho exited the room.

"Hey Hojo, time for lunch."

The other youth nodded slightly, his eyes never leaving the screen. Miroku shrugged, turned his computer off, locked his files, and left. He wanted to see Sango's new ally in the bomb department.

/Kagome/

"And you're sure that this is the opposing, let's say company, mainframe?"

Sango nodded eagerly as Miroku entered the room. He raised an eyebrow as Kagome typed and clicked over Sango's hacking program and Sango quickly waved him over. Kagome stopped momentarily with a pensive expression before smiling, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"They'll never forget Friday the thirteenth," she said with an insane smile adorning her features.

Miroku smiled nervously, something told him Sesshomaru would be beyond pissed. Kagome wasn't supposed to be in the main building at all. She was supposed to be downstairs and act as a prisoner to satisfy and acquiesce his damaged ego. He could almost hear his silent footfalls, usually burdened with a kill-happy aura. His head snapped to the side.

"Oh shit," he remarked.

Sango looked up with a ticked look but dully noted that Sesshomaru must be on his way. She quickly hurried Kagome on wanting to see what the new girl could do.

Kagome hit the enter button with an excited, "Done!"

/Inutaisho/

InuTaisho had a feeling creep up on him as he got into his limousine. He dismissed it as paranoia and ordered the chauffeur to take him to a nice restaurant.

"It's old age," he said with comical sorrow.

He wasn't too far into his meal when he noted that many cell phones had begun their strange music. Business men were running out the restaurant without paying, the owner enraged with the sudden turn of calm events. He stared down at his chicken breast and felt a sudden anger welling inside of him.

"Can't a man have a decent meal!"

Many ignored his outburst as he slammed down a large sum of money. The table cracked and fell under the great pressure while he made his way out.

/Sesshomaru/

Insolent, insolent human bitch. She had directly gone against orders, his mental ones as well, and taken the elevator to the mainland. She **should've** stayed in the underground as a prisoner to soothe his raging blood that sought her own. His eyes flickered between gold and bloodshot crimson, his fists clenching and unclenching in the rhythm of his unsteady heart beat. He reached into his pants for his keys, he could almost sense their nervousness rolling off their disgusting human bodies in waves. He'd found out the hard way what humans smelled like, as they did now. A smell that made the weakest demon want to wretch, the strongest desire suicide.

A grin spread slowly, his claws twitching. Of course, he'd be more than happy to volunteer to help them make the job easier. Call it community service. The key slipped in easily and turned quickly. He pushed the door aside and graced them with his glare.

"You-."

A small earthquake shook the establishment, cutting into Sesshomaru's ranting. He looked back to see his younger brother holding on to the doorway with a panicked expression. Miroku picked himself and Sango up from the floor, only to be knocked back down by said female.

"Don't touch me unless you want to die, imbecile," she growled with a glare.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman-prisoner, "What did you do, insolent wench?"

She grinned at him in what could've been described as a flirtatious way, had she not expressed her dislike beforehand.

She burst out into a full laugh, "I blew up the assholes across the street!"

His eyes narrowed and he backhanded her into the wall to her left. Her hip caught on the swivel chair she'd been sitting on and she groaned in pain. She lifted herself holding her hip in pain and set her intense gaze on him.

"You insolent ningen, do you not have the wits to know that they will track the commands to this mainframe!"

His golden eyes swirled with red, a calling of his blood for her blood once again. His mind whirled with agitation, his need to relieve the stress that she was causing in the first place.

"Sess," InuYasha spoke up. "Otou-san."

Sesshomaru growled and stalked out of the room. Everybody sighed and InuYasha quickly waved before leaving. Kagome stood straight, ignoring the pulsing pain of her body.

_That asshole had no right to throw me at the wall!_

A scream built up in her throat and she threw the swivel chair from before at the door where he'd left. A girl screamed from the hallway and started to scream obscenities at her.

"Oh shut up, you cock-sucking whore!"

The girl shut up, her face aflame, and ran off with her pride minimized a notch.

Sango shared a questioning glance with Miroku and thought, 'Hey, maybe the company will pay for some anger management classes?'

They watched her closely as she loaded her guns quickly and cocked them with fire in her eyes. Sango slapped a hand over her eyes and Miroku looked away, hiding a smirk.

Kagome gave them a full on smirk and walked out muttering, "That bastard'll eat fucking balls for dinner."

They followed her to the door and then watched as she rounded a quiet, business corner. As soon as she was out of sight many other heads peeked out of their offices.

"Who's dying this time, you think?"

Many of the co-workers started gather passing around two hats until they reached Sango and Miroku.

Sango grinned, "Something tells me 'Maru is going to be piss ass drunk tonight."

Miroku frowned, "I think it'll be a tie."

Everybody groaned, "God you pessimist!"

/...:...:...:...\\

/Kikyou/

Kikyou rubbed her arms silently, she could only hear the buzzing silence, the soft sound of her hands against her pale arms. Maybe all women dreamed of being in luxurious rooms with silk sheets at some point in life, but the horror that came with it for her was like a punishment for an unknown sin.

"Lovely," he said behind her, toying with her hair.

**Had** she committed a sin? Had she not fed all that had come upon her with hunger, given water to those that were parched upon her doorstep? Perhaps that had been her mistake, letting herself be last. Or perhaps it was punishment for killing innocent people.

_Innocent?_

No, not innocent. Murderers. Murderers like Naraku that fed upon her fear, got off on her disgust, tortured her by violating her body more and more each day that passed. That girl that had left, the right hand before her, had promised to rid him of existence, as much as any normal person does to an offending bug in their homes.

"Dance with me, love," he purred against her ear.

She shuddered in response, not moving to take his invitation or his outstretched hand. After a few minutes his eyes took on a new light, a pleasure of playing this game that was never-ending.

"I see," he said, lowering his hand slowly. "Well, we'll just have to deal with that, won't we?"

He ripped her from the bed she had been resting on and shoved her against himself. He started humming classical songs to himself, trying to move her non-compliant body. His nails dug into her back, but she refused to respond to his silent commands.

_Never._

He shoved her onto the floor and was on her in seconds. He threw punches at her cheek, and she cried out.

"Now you wanna say something!"

He punched her repeatedly, avoiding killing her. After minutes of letting his frustrations out on the weak body of the woman he lusted for, she was unconscious.

He smirked, "Do you want to dance now, love? You do? Good girl."

He hoisted up her body into his arms and dragged her around the room, humming soft tunes to her now compliant body, her head resting against his shoulder.

_My possession for as long as I deem you worthy._

-Yes Naraku is evil, no Kikyou isn't. Hm... I wonder if I should have Kagome shoot Sesshomaru in the head... Love your response, tell other people to keep this floating.-


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Shadows

-Chapter 4-

/Kikyou/

She stared blankly ahead, the silk pajama shirt hanging loosely around her shoulders. She had the most insane idea to scratch her skin until she was bloody, like a suicidal female that typically became the headline on the Sunday news. However, the constant surveillance, constant visits of Satan didn't allow her to do much.

_Have you ever felt somebody touch you, feeling the lingering lust on your skin even hours, days, weeks, years after they're gone? I can still feel his hands in my hair, his vile tongue against my neck._

Yet, she still stared blankly ahead. Upon her, once again, rested the lives of all those innocent children that didn't know anything about the true horrors of the real world. She'd always been different, in more ways that one. She was a killer priested, an oxymoron in itself. Her first calling to Kami-sama was to save lives, to help the needy, to be one with nature and Kami. Her second calling, something not uncommon, was that of revenge.

_I have a thirst to quench, a need that only Naraku's blood will appease._

Her hand subconsciously twitched, as if feeling the blood running down her fingers. Amazing how a girl could feel so useless without her guns, even when knowing that her whole body is a weapon. Naraku's threats hung heavy in the air, the threat of raping her younger wards. He was a demented pedophile, yet how do you truly describe one such as Naraku? A creature that does not mind corrupting a young child's body, mind, soul.

_To leave an invisible scar, one that cannot be healed and will be there till the end of time._

Her eyes were heavy, she'd been deprived of sleep with fear of being taken advantage of. As sick a bastard Naraku was, he'd still hadn't taken what few women prized in the modern day and age. Yet now, her eyes weighed heavily, her lids dropping every few seconds.

_I can't, I shouldn't. As soon as I give up this battle, the war may be won._

She could only hope that **he** would forgive her, see past the dirtiness that would now be ever-present after being touched by the enemy. The door opened and closed, she barely registered the fact. She lightly blinked her eyes for once in many hours, and turned slightly. The muscles in her neck screamed with agony at being stretched after so much inactivity.

He was back.

Once again he sat himself behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders. Every day he'd attempt at relaxing her, fail, and then take advantage of her. She was ready, she could take it all. Down to the last defilement, she would be strong and protect her wards as she had promised to do. She bowed her head slowly and closed her eyes, she would be **strong**.

/Naraku/

The beauty that was Kikyou lay before him every day, at his beck and call every hour. He could hardly stay away from the room he kept her in. Yet today, she seemed so different. The light that streamed in from the small gaps in the closed curtains made her seem ethereal. His eyes took in her body, and like every day, he appreciated her.

"I'm back darling, aren't you happy?"

She wouldn't respond, she never did. That's what infuriated him. Kagome would've fought, Kagome would've been fiery and hard to break. This woman was broken by him already and he hadn't even taken her for his carnal pleasure. He sat down and the bed slightly sank towards his side.

"I hear he's looking for a replacement already," he said softly next to her ear.

He knew she could hear him, he knew it was sinking in.

"Surprised? I'm not, I knew he would."

He touched her neck, pushing off the raven locks of straight hair, and marveled at her still soft peach skin. His fingers traveled slowly down her collar towards her shoulder when he noticed that his fingers smoked slightly. He removed them slowly and noticed that her skin seemed to burn. His hellish eyes bore into her own, demanding.

"I think you left out the little detail about being a miko," he growled.

It had been long gathering, he gathered, inside of her with her ire. Now she was beginning to withdraw into herself, something that he didn't want, and her miko heritage had decided it was time to intercede **for** her.

"You're little secret's going to cost you, bitch," he promised.

/Kagome/

They were weaving in and out through panicked people in the hallway, and they only served to stroke her ire. She couldn't get a clear shot and her fingers were already itching to pull the trigger. Yet those loose tendrils of snow white hair were teasing the edges of her vision.

_Asshole_.

At the intersection of four she came upon next she lost him. She shook with barely restrained rage and started shooting at the ceiling. Everybody around her ducked and threw themselves on the floor.

"Sesshomaru, you asshole! Come out here you coward!"

She looked both ways and ahead.

She pointed her gun at one of the men and asked, "Where the fuck is Sesshomaru?"

The man rolled his eyes, obviously used to the females that were out to kill the Eldest's son. He pointed to his back, her right. She smiled in anticipation and ran.

"I swear, Sesshoumaru-sama has too many females looking to kill him, how **does** he do it?"

The multitude picked themselves up and headed their respective ways.

/Sesshomaru/

Volatile female, she should've known better than to try and actually follow him. She would've never caught him, yet there she was at the door to the auditorium they had for large meetings. A curious bitch, all in all, just like they all were.

"What happened this time, you idiots!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the men wince, yet they stared ahead with pained looks. They should've known that the leader would react this way. If there was one thing he despised, it was being interrupted.

"Did you **spot** Naraku again?" he cruelly reminded.

One of the older gang members had claimed to have seen Naraku in the market square 5 years back. He'd shot incessantly with numerous witnesses around him, the fool. He'd been arrested for carrying an illegal weapon, illegal substance, shooting without a license, and injuring pedestrians.

"You want a gun in your mailbox boys?"

As was custom, the man had been sent a gun as a present through contacts in the county jail. The newspaper the next morning had reported a gun shot had been heard last night and Khan Nguyen had been found dead in his cell.

"Do you **really** want to be found by the Yakuza?"

He turned to the door and saw the girl's surprised expression. No doubt she'd thought that they **were** the Yakuza. And yet, she should've known because there were females, like her, in the Shadows. The Yakuza did not allow for the female to take place in the gang, his sentiments exactly. They were foolish, misguided by their feelings and not their rational thoughts, if they had any.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked up to his father's questioning gaze and motioned with his head towards the door. His father shifted his gaze and finally noticed Kagome.

"Aa. Kagome, come join us."

She walked slowly, no doubt knowing that a punishment was at hand, and when she was next to him she dropped to her knees.

"Elder, I bombed the assholes across the street."

The insanity of the woman was just **ludicrous**.

/InuTaisho

"You did **what**?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose harshly, a headache forming against his will. He would've laughed, the whole thing was just so unbelievable. He looked up and saw InuYasha with a grin, Sesshomaru with looks to kill.

"I bombed the mainframe, I mean, why not? They were trying to hack anyways, couldn't have bombed the mainframe if they hadn't at least tried."

He looked up to her with a look clearly meaning 'And?'.

"Well fine," she growled, "you go right ahead and let them sell your damn information to the black market!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her neck, his claws drawing blood, "Watch your language woman."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I've been wanting to shoot at you myself buster."

"Sesshomaru," the Elder warned.

Sesshomaru looked up with an incredulous look and a clear 'Why not!" but he shook his head in response. He threw her forward and Kagome was propelled forward. Kagome's head banged against the mahogany desk in front of her and crumpled to the floor.

"Shit!" InuYasha said, moving forward.

Sesshomaru held him back, just a tad bit pleased, hoping that she was dead. But, fate always **was** cruel, she got up with a pissed off look.

"Asshole!"

She snapped her wrist and started throwing daggers at him, one after another. Sesshomaru ducked, and maneuvered around all of them but didn't see her withdraw her gun.

"Kagome!" the elder growled.

Kagome shot at Sesshomaru and they all saw as he moved out of the way, a lock of his hair flittering to the ground. She didn't turn to acknowledge her leader, instead she moved to pick up the lock of hair and left the room.

"Bitch," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes bloodshot.

Twice, **twice**! Twice the woman had wounded his damaged pride and gotten away with it! His movements were quick, slender, unseen.

"Sess-."

InuYasha raised his hand and silenced him before he could say more.

"Let him," he said with a grin, "he's been wanting to do **something** to that girl for a while now."

"There will be no mutiny in this group InuYasha!"

InuYasha turned surprised eyes on his father.

"Learn! One mutiny unleashes a domino effect! Next thing you'll know, all of the men will rebel against my authority also!"

InuYasha growled angrily and left the room quickly.

"You better be going after your brother to have left me without proper dismissal InuYasha!"

A 'Yeah' echoed in the hallway and a guard moved to close the door from the outside. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, which he noticed was becoming a habit now that the woman had joined. Which led him to the papers on his desk.

"Initiation, kill, rebellion, kill, job-."

His eyes widened at an envelope with a silver seal. He'd only heard of the seal, the silver seal encrusted with a silver 'Y'.

"Yakuza," he breathed. "Well, about damn time they found out!"

/Sesshomaru

His taught restraint, those strong lines of self-control were being played on like guitar strings. There were people everywhere, ningen and youkai alike, and blocking his path. It was like they knew he was after the insufferable woman and they wanted to prevent him from reclaiming his glory. His claws lengthened, but he couldn't very well kill his father's people.

"Move!" he growled quickly.

They looked up at him and shoved into others to make way. Bested or not, he was still power and still dangerous. However, much to their jeopardy, by the time he got to the other side her scent was mixed in with other's. His crimson eyes turned on the mass, if he didn't know where her room was already, he'd kill them all.

"Sesshomaru!"

His eyes quickly turned to his younger brother. His inner youkai screamed an enraged denial, not wanting to be deprived of his hunt. No, this wasn't over just quite yet. Not at all. He turned on his heel and traveled through the blurrs of white halls and beige doors. This was the part of the underground building that housed the assassins, snipers, and all others that had gone against the Yakuza.

"Sesshomaru!"

He could hear him off in the distance still, a bit blurred. Yet, that didn't matter. The door in front of him read '240' and that's all that mattered. He flashed an anticipated smile, one full of need and excitement. The door was locked, but being the son of the Elder had it's advantages. Full access. He slid in the universal key that could open all the locks in the building except for the V.I.P. rooms. The door slid open quietly and the radio attacked his hearing with silver knives. He closed the door quickly, knowing that InuYasha would know where he was anyways.

"I am the son and the heir," he could hear her from the bathroom, singing. "Of nothing in particular."

His eyes narrowed, she could continue all she wanted. Only screams would be heard with his torture of her female body.

"You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way?"

His claws twitched as he got closer to her voice. If she was as trained as she said she was, which he didn't doubt she was, she had already sensed his approach. Why she hadn't done anything about it was beyond him, but worked to his advantage.

"Foolish bitch," he ground out.

He stopped finding a gun to his neck, "Or a smart one."

"I am human and I need to be loved," continued the voice, tauntingly getting closer. "Just like everybody else does."

Sango stepped out of an adjoining room with a towel wrapped around her body. She jumped in shock at seeing one of the leader's sons in the room and quickly grasped the cloth closer to her wet skin. Her eyes kept shifting from Kagome and his persona curiously.

"Sesshomaru, God damnit!"

InuYasha burst into the room wildly and Sango yelped in indignation. She retreated into the bathroom and turned off the music with a loud hit to the stereo. He could smell her blood from where his claws were digging into her skin. His poison seeped into her open wounds, no doubt weakening her body as the seconds rolled by. Yet her grip and threat still stood strong, unwavering. A ridiculous, no doubt, minuscule part of himself said that if ever the need for a mate arose she would be fitting. Strong and unwavering, an assassin capable of protecting herself from any race.

"Father specifically told you not to threaten each other until-."

"Cut the bullshit, asshole," Kagome cut in. "I haven't got the time. Now, come get your brother before I purify his balls off."

InuYasha couldn't help but grin as he went and gripped his brother, knowing the instant she let go he'd swing at her. She backed away quickly, shoving Sesshomaru away.

"The last thing I need is problems with the higher up," she said glaring into his golden pools. "And I do mean your father."

Sesshomaru ripped away from his brother and held her by her neck. Kagome lifted her legs and kicked him in the chest, her holy powers repelling his youki. She was no fool, she knew that a kick from her was highly compared to a fly trying to push over a human.

"I'm changing the locks, notify the elder that it's for personal reasons."

InuYasha chuckled and turned around. Bad thing, too. The second he left Sesshomaru unguarded, his guns were out and shooting at Kagome. She'd ducked, but not before a bullet grazed her right shoulder blade.

"Fucking dog!"

"That's a promise bitch," he growled, his eyes pinning her down with the bloody gaze.

InuYasha tried to usher him out with gentle pressure on his arm but Sesshomaru punched him into the wall. No words were exchanged, Sesshomaru left on his own. Sango got out again, fully clothed, and looked down at Kagome.

"I **told** you he would get you," she reprimanded.

"Oh shut up and get the alcohol and bandages will you?"

-Same, same. I do not own InuYasha & Co. but please continue reviewing, and all of those that are reading it and not reviewing it... You owe me at least one. I have stats you know. 403 hits, and only 14 reviews? Well, hope you've been enjoying. I might take longer since I have a job and school's starting, but I'll try.-


	5. Chapter 5

Silver Shadows

-Chapter 5-

/Miroku\\

His eyes looked up at the quickly widening space between the door and its frame. He turned his attention to his computer and saved his documents before returning to the mainframe.

"Hey, did you get some lunch?"

"I'm fine."

The man looked at him strangely and shrugged, "If you say so."

He walked over to his own desk and typed in his password as he sat down. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his eyes looked over the dark head in the opposite desk.

"Why is my mainframe window closed?"

His eyes widened and a cold sweat began to form on his body, the suit he wore suddenly became very stuffy.

"Did anyone come in here?"

"A-Ano, iie."

He frowned and cocked his head to the side. He sucked on his teeth, a theory forming in his mind that he didn't like one bit.

"M-Maybe you closed it before you left for lunch?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at the bowed head, "Yeah, must be it."

/..:..:...:..\\

"The great Sesshomaru, son of the most powerful mafia leader, bested by a mere woman!" he growled. "This is the urgent news!"

Young, blue eyes looked down, avoiding the older man's gaze.

"You're in that company to gather important information about the leader, not his sons!"

He leaned back and rested his chin on his left fist. His eyes looked him over, scrutinizing the scrawny boy. He glared and finally waved his right hand at him. The boy shot up and bowed before running out of his office.

"That dim witted boy!" he roared, shoving things off his desk in a fit of rage. "How am I supposed to kill the Inu no Taisho if I can't even get information!"

He looked up at his bulky guards that stood on either side of the door with dark glasses and black suits.

"Bring in the next idiot."

One of them turned the door knob and two men walked in. They had grins on their faces, sure of themselves.

"Wipe those smirks off your faces before I have **them** do it for you."

They quickly took neutral faces, scared that they'd displeased their leader. Either way, they knew that their information would greatly please him. They watched as he put a file away and withdrew another.

"Hiten and Maten, twin brothers."

They nodded in affirmation, but kept their silence.

"Don't look like brothers," he said finally. "You've been of service to me for two years now, correct?"

They nodded once again.

He took his seat and stared, "Get on with it, and it better be worthwhile."

They placed a folder on his desk gently, "We ran a search on the girl that arrived here a few weeks back. Himura Kikyou was and is a part of the Shadows."

He shot up, "What!"

"She was initiated a bit after highschool and was planned on being promised to the younger of the two sons of the Inu no Taisho."

His fists quivered with force and dark red blood ran down his hands, soaking his fingers.

"She was born a miko and had planned on devoting herself to Kami-sama before joining the gang. Any and most of the money that she earned on her missions was given to the Sunset shrine where there are orphaned children and children born with the holy power."

He looked away momentarily. _So she conveniently forgot to tell me this tiny bit of information..._ He withdrew a briefcase full of money and threw it at one of the brothers, who caught it against his stomach. Both were terribly different, one lean and the other disgustingly obese.

"Leave."

But their heritage nor their relation was of any interest to him at the moment, only the information they'd faithfully brought him like the dogs they were. He leaned back, put his hands together and slid his fingers between each other. His lip curled in disgust, rage. She might be untouched, in certain terms, but she was still intended for the Inu no Taisho's son. She was deeply involved with his arch enemy, and the information seared in his cold veins. Where Kagome's miko powers had stopped him from having his way, Kikyou's did also. However, he'd found a way around that. Yet there came another bit of information that she was branded. She was an Inu youkai's intended and the mere beginning of the act he was reserving for her unwilling body would kill her and harm him.

"Ano, Naraku?"

His crimson eyes turned on a nervous woman. Strangely, to his eyes, she resembled Kikyou and Kagome. She looked into his eyes, her fear and excitement rolling off her in heavy waves that washed over him, almost pulling him back. He smiled and she seemed to take it as approval.

"Your punishment for lying," he whispered.

Her screams died out after a minute of her struggling and his gripping of her pale neck. It was a most exquisite sight, one of those things that give you a certain sort of pleasure. The blood that bled from her carotid and jugular veins, her life warming his death-giving hands. He lifted her body, hands uselessly slipping off his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her cold lips, his eyes closed.

"Boss?

His eyes flashed angrily at the intruder that tried his best to not stare at the woman slowly dying.

"There was an explosion in one of the companies trying to hack into the Inu no Taisho's mainframe."

His hands squeezed shut, breaking the petite woman's neck in the process. Her body dropped to the ground with a sickening thud and he motioned with his neck slightly. The man tapped the other two guards outside and they did as they were used to, cleaned up the bloody mess.

_Something tells me, Kagome dearest, that I might be on your trail._

/..:..:...:..\\

/Kagome/

She had this nagging little headache starting at the base of her nose that was slowly making it's way up to her temples. The sudden frost on her shoulder made her hiss in surprise and curse a bit.

"That bastard," she growled.

Sango rolled her eyes at her. To Kagome the sole downfall in her once perfect life was the son of the elderly leader. Heh, wouldn't **she** croak when she found out that he was the soon-to-be leader. No doubt Sesshomaru would want to make sure Kagome would be the first on his hit list. A ruler's word was law, there were no such things as politics. There is no chance of anybody but the leader's son becoming leader. There had been very few cases in which the leader's could only produce females and then the leadership was passed on to her. However, the right hand took stand at that point to represent the male dominance until she married.

_Male dominance, hah!_

"Gods Kagome, you seemed cool and collected when I first met you, what is about Sesshomaru that riles you up so much?"

"He's a cocky bastard with a stick up his ass," she spit out. "His type aggravate me more than the ignorant men that have challenged me before."

"His type?" Sango questioned, taking the ice pack from her shoulder.

Kagome rose off the chair, stretching her legs out slightly, "Yes, his type. The kind that think they're the best of the best and that their mere presence should be taken as a celestial gift."

"Ah," Sango laughed, "so **that's** what riles **him** up."

Kagome raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Sesshomaru is so used to people just falling apart in his presence that when you didn't he took it as an offense."

She burst into full laughter and doubled over, the ice pack sliding from her hands forgotten. Kagome shook her head and waved her off.

"I'm leaving," she said as she picked up her guns.

"W-Where are you going?" Sango asked between laughs.

"I need new guns by the way."

Sango grabbed the ice bag off the floor and straightened with a deep breath.

"What for? Those seem to be in pretty good condition."

"These have Naraku's gang's initials on them. Of course, if you want me to keep the guns from the opposing gang that's always cool."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Ha. Ha. I'll get on it."

"Good," Kagome said with a smile and left the room.

The hallway was empty, brightly lit. It strangely resembled a hospital hall, something Kagome didn't want to dwell on much. She rounded a corner and slowly came to a stop with a cocked eyebrow. She fingered her guns wearily and started her walking again.

"What kind of leader oppresses his people and doesn't inform them of the dangers on the streets! Our families are out there and we're not allowed to see them!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, though she didn't know much of her new leader he'd still taken her in. For an opposing leader to do such a thing was rare, perhaps it had never been done before. For this small favor, gift, she had to protect him with the life he'd granted her. Because, in a practical sense, he'd given her life. Had he rejected her, Naraku would've found her sooner or later and killed her.

"Why can't we leave? Why must we die when we are caught? Why are we not saved by our all-powerful leader?"

Kagome shot the light above him and bits of glass rained upon the long haired man, sparks of fire and sudden loss of a bit of light startled many of the people into running, other's merely turned to the offence. The man's blue eyes rested upon her, startled.

He smirked, showing off his fangs. Kagome had no doubt that he was a youkai, she could feel the awareness running through her veins. His small show of male ego made her think of some type of canine, and it wasn't dog.

"Well if it isn't the new female people talk about," he stated, walking with a swing her way.

"It's Kagome," she said calmly. "You'd do well to remember it."

"I'm sure such a strong female such as yourself would make a great mate."

"You overgrown, primal mutt. Ever heard of courting?" she said through slitted eyes.

His eyes took on a new light, one of fury. His expression told her the one thing she should've known from the beginning. This was one of the many males that believed in teaching women 'their place in society'.

"Of course mindless youkai such as yourself wouldn't know about courting rituals or any traditions, right?" she taunted.

"Watch yourself girl," he warned in low tones.

"You sink those fangs into me and I'll show you holy," she said in a darker tone, her gun pointed to his forehead.

His eyes flashed dangerously, she could feel it. She stepped out of his reach, the gun pointed as it seemed to tend to be.

"I'd make up one hell of an excuse for the leader if I were you," she suggested.

She walked backwards two steps before turning and continuing on her way. Yet, no matter how far she walked, she could still feel his eyes burning into her back. She quivered on the inside, his penetrating gaze reminding her of Naraku. He'd been a quick witted leader, yet his lust drove him to madness. Perhaps that was the reason she'd been replaced, because she had rejected him with her very being.

She scoffed, "Oh well, I'll still kill the idiot."

/..:..:...:..\\

When he opened the door to his apartment he felt the musty breeze assault his nostrils, attempting to choke him as he stepped inside. The skin between his eyes wrinkled as he made a face, throwing his coat on his couch. He sighed and let himself fall on the cloth only to stand up immediately, flapping his hands around much like a chicken when it is chased.

"Ugh."

Sunlight barely streamed in as he was cautious in opening his eyes, dust flying in sacred dances on the orange rays of warmth. Eyes scanned the area, it was unsuitable for somebody as hard-working as the one that inhabited the rancid place. Countless sacrifices of death, passing of private information, the illegal trading of confidential secrets within the company. Eyes closed, still able to see the dirtied hands of a young boy playing a man's game. How much had been lost in those years of contraband? A family, stable education, girlfriend. How much had been gained? Had anything been gained at all? Of course not, such was this game. Cruelly teaching the world's unfairness, giving and retaining one's life.

Tears traveled well worn paths and he blinked in surprise. Smoke emanated through the slight opening below the door of the bedroom. Feet carried him with unnatural speed, finding the beloved carpet aflame.

"Shit!"

Hair waved wildly through the smoke as he stomped the conflagration to a dull sizzle of ashes. A knife glinted from the wall, pinning a neatly written note. The phone rang and he picked it up with shaking limbs.

"M-Moshi moshi?"

"Don't get caught," the voice warned.

All ability to speak was caught in his throat, "S-Sir?"

"You know what'll happen," the voice trailed off.

Shrill intervals of a high pitched noise left the phone as it hit the floor. Sweat drenched him, giving the illusion of rain. They watched him constantly and the morning's episode must've been reported quickly.

"Don't get caught," memory providing an unheard echo.

-I'm a sucker for a suspense and romance... What can I say in my defense? -grins- Enjoy, enjoy.-


	6. Chapter 6

Tainted Silver

-Chapter 6 -

/Kagome/

"Elder-."

"Your initiation begins."

Startled eyes laid on her new leader. He seemed particularly tense and looked through her unknowingly.

"Sit down Kagome."

She was alert, actively inspecting her surroundings. Facing him, she didn't bother hiding her curiosity.

"Your initiation would've consisted of being marked as my property. I would bind you to me through scent or blood. However, you are bound to Naraku."

Kagome felt a weight drop into the pit of her stomach. Perhaps there was a slight chance that she'd have to wing it on her own without the Silver Shadows' protection. His scent clung to her body like a disease, easy to pick out anywhere. She'd been protected here, she was surrounded by a stronger youki than his own.

"Being bound to a demon is rather... permanent," his eyes flickered to his hands. "Naraku is only half-demon and therefore a stronger demon can remove Naraku's claim to replace with his, or her, own."

Kagome looked back and noted Sesshomaru's stolid presence.

_No..._

"I'm slowly declining in power as age wearies me. I cannot mark you, however much I would like to, and my inu blood has lost its glory. Therefore, I leave the initiation to the heir of the Silver Shadows."

_He'd better mean InuYasha._

"My eldest son, Sesshomaru."

_Kuso._

"I know both of you strongly disagree, I am still leader and my word is law."

Sesshomaru sent a chilling glance her way when she turned. Yes, both strongly disagreed with the elder. His marking her involved contact that both refused to share. He bowed and left the room angrily, leaving Kagome behind.

"Ano, elder?"

His eyes raised to meet her own, "Hai?"

"Kouga plots against you."

She left without another word. Leaning back, a smile appeared. This was a fine woman, his son had unknowingly been engaged the second he fought back.

_Beautiful grandchildren and permanent vacation. Wonderful._

_

* * *

_

/Sango/

A smile lit the feminine face as the car drifted into another curve. The nerve the man had to say she wasn't a racer because she was a female, she'd show him. She slid down her window and the air violently tossed her hair. Her eyes flickered between the road and her side view mirror.

"Ano, oyasumi nasai."

She let go of the wheel and cocked her gun. They were beautiful instruments of war, glinting with an unearthly silver color. Regaining control of the wheel she turned and smiled at her opponent. He was actually startled, much to her amusement. These were the streets, he should've expected no less. Aiming and shooting, the car spun out of view.

"Oh shit," a male voice commented to her left.

She raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"It's the Honshu Demons."

"Honshu Demons my ass Miroku, their leader is a half-demon."

He smirked slightly as she swerved into a perfect arc and sped the way they'd come from.

"You're very cocky for a human," he said boredly.

"You're very brave for a man," she warned.

He chuckled and cocked his gun.

"I always end up in street fights with you Sango, why is that?"

"Because your gender is too damn cocky for its own good."

He grimaced as she jerked into the main street, fading lights in the rear view mirror.

"And I had to test out Kagome's new guns," she said with a smirk.

_Higurashi K. _ adorned the sides of the twin guns that sat between them. Sango always had the ability to find the perfect gun for every individual, it was hard to get such a thing from her. Requests piled in and she only answered few. Kagome's request seemed to be the winner for the month.

He sighed and slid his window down, "Here we go."

Sango smiled as she drifted into a corner at a stop light. Miroku stuck his head out the window with a bored expression and shot at the wheels of the car behind them. Poor people, Miroku thought, they didn't know it was Sango when they decided to pursue and attack.

"Ahahahaha!"

Miroku turned to look at Sango's maniacally happy face as she turned and shot at another car. Perhaps Sango was happy that she'd finally found a friend in the gang?

"Sango?"

She turned with a happy face, "Run out of ammunition?"

She was content, he decided, and it was enough for him as well, "No, but it's time to go home."

She pouted before pulling the breaks and shooting at all the cars behind her.

"Suckers!"

She released the breaks and sped off in the opposite direction once again.

* * *

/Kagome/

So she wasn't particularly fond of summer, winter was slowly creeping in and lightening her dark mood. The ninety-seven degree afternoons were turning into sixty, forty. At the red light she paused and contemplated going to the country side, to sit and contemplate the cooling wind. She might've, but she wasn't in control of herself, her actions were more closely watched and regulated.

_You aren't second-in-command anymore, these liberties are to be achieved at a later time._

And so she turned to other pressing matters, her initiation. Technically, the streets were dangerous without the complete and utter protection of the Silver Shadows. Naraku had senses in the cracks of the sidewalks, silently watching and waiting for his opportunity to strike. Perhaps the joyride was placing the current leader in danger, ineffective on her behalf.

So the ramblings turned to a blood bond between herself and the youkai that so actively participated in her death wishes. The leader lied through his teeth, setting her blood aflame with rage. Why did he so actively seek to bind a miko and a youkai that only desired to destroy each other?

Blue and red lights invaded the corners of her eyes, bringing a smile to her rapidly drying lips. She let go of one of the handles and reached into her jacket to find it empty.

_Where the hell are my guns?_

Sango. She'd asked for new ones. The old ones were left in her room after speaking to the Elder, how utterly ridiculous! The only option left was to shake them loose. A sharp turn into a random alley and the stupid cops were out of the race.

_The upholders of the law are so bad at what they do._

The sun was slowly descending and being replaced by the full moon, a warm display of the sun's dying rays clutched at the clear sky. The sirens in the distance were strangely comforting, the darkness would be her ally that night. By a stroke of luck, or perhaps skill acquired from years of experience, the sirens died out and her headlights flickered on.

* * *

/Sesshomaru/

The silver haired men lounged together with the sunset as their lighting. The older stood nearest the window, his hands clasped behind his back. The youngest was found carelessly draped over a priceless antique, otherwise named a _chair_. The older son, not to be thought of as "in the middle", stood rigidly behind his father.

"She was last spotted being tailed by Tokyo Authorities in the city."

"Ksht! Just crossed the main gates."

His body nearly shook with rage once again, "She must be taught her place."

The leader's eyes gazed at his offspring out of the corner of his eye. He agreed.

* * *

/Kikyou/

Light footsteps echoed through the dark hallways. This prison encased lost souls without salvation and no incense sticks lit in their honor. Doors cluttered the hallway in an endless disarray. He'd been happy upon his return, to her ultimate horror. His happiness meant it was time to play, torture the girl he'd kidnapped from the enemy's side. And it was one of his greatest victories, she knew, it was engraved onto his features when he lay his eyes on her.

_Disgusting, vile creature that dares touch that which belongs to another._

The night's game was one of cat-and-mouse, hide-and-seek. Every room was horrifying: corpses in open coffins, bodies of men in suits loosely hanging from a noose around their necks, women beaten into schizophrenic states huddled in corners.

"Will he come back? Don't be ridiculous- But he promised he would," she cut herself off with words.

This was Naraku's sick game, torture her with lost lives that she longed to save but could not. He'd been cynical in his own game, shredding her clothes and laying out priestess garb. The clothes were a familiarity, a comfort but a taunt encased into the soft cotton. Her bare feet made no noise against the tiled floor, eyes wearily eyeing every door she passed. Throwing open a door she was met with the cool air of disappearing summer, her steps halted.

She could've escaped at any time, this he wanted to make sure she knew. His promises held her back, those taunts of harming her wards. He would be faster than her, a few seconds of dialing and one word would kill all the innocent souls. A hand encased the hand on the doorknob, pulling it shut. The touch was enough to drive her to madness. She turned and the skin of her hand met with the skin of his cheek.

"You will never have me," she spit on his eyes.

Clearing the spit from his eyes his furious gaze rested on her defiant stance.

_**Nobody will ever be able to take you, Kikyou.**_

His hand shot out and dug into her upper arm, but she refused to admit it hurt.

_**How do you know this?**_

He dragged her down the hallway, past various haunting doors towards the one she was encased in. A victory, fame hall?

_**Inu Youkai mate for life Kikyou, we have some aid from Kami-sama.**_

"You persistent bitch, I will have my way with you until you scream for me."

_**But we aren't mated, InuYasha.**_

"I would never scream for you, only for my intended."

_**But as my intended you are protected by the blood bond you share with my father, with me.**_

A smile lit her face, that's what he'd told her and she'd believe him. He chuckled and threw her on the bed that she occupied day in and day out.

She laughed at him, "His blood courses through my veins, he touches me far more intimately than you ever will."

He backhanded her, yet she laughed on. The female had turned into the aggressor, the taunter. It brought a smile to the feminine lips next to the injured cheek. There was no way she'd let him keep her terrified, she had only to wish that some miko out there, other than herself, heard her midnight pleas to save her wards.

_Save them-. Naraku-. Death-.  
_

_

* * *

_

A gasp alighted the still room, "Kikyou-."

The air escaped the surprised lungs as a punch was delivered between the ribs.

"You will receive your punishment as a man," he'd growled.

"All the better," she had responded, "so that you may know that I am not weak by being of the opposing sex."


	7. Chapter 7

Tainted Silver

-Chapter 7-

/Sesshomaru/

Perhaps it was the condescending way in which she spoke to him, the undignified liberty she took with his name, the disrespect to his person. In his inner thoughts, however, he knew it was just her existence that irritated him. The way her gait caught his eyes, the arrogance that surrounded her every step. That was what irritated him the most, the fact that she was so full of herself, feeling mightier because she used to be in Naraku's gang.

_Such things are meaningless, we are superior and being in Naraku's gang is shameful, not something to be proud of. Petty human wench, I will teach you your place._

Haven't you tried this already, a part of him questioned. Hadn't he? Yes, he failed. The vindictive whore was still running rampant in his father's corridors, suddenly becoming a trusted underling. They'd spent hours discussing the same woman, where her position should lie. A protector to his father was too dangerous, her having such easy access to his could be a problem. Indeed, he had a problem with her having a position in security.

So onto the next category, they suggested. An assassin under the Shadows. It was a high enough rank that somebody with experience could handle, his father insisted against patronizing "Kagome". He'd agreed with that job, she would be closely watched by Himura and Sasano.

His eyes snapped open. An infernal racket manifested itself in his thoughts, prayers of thousands were everywhere.

_Save them, Kami-sama. Let my mommy live-. And I pray for my new goldfish-. Save the children in the orphanage-. Thank you for this food-._

His eyes snapped shut, closing off his thoughts. That bloody woman didn't even have the prayers directed towards her under control. The door shut with a soft click, silence invading the room.

/InuYasha/

He lay sprawled on a chair, the one he shared with her. Staring at the ceiling he contemplated the dull ache that permeated his being. He need his intended, craved her safety. Why had he been forbidden the freedom to fight for her, to go out and bring her back? He shot up and out the door, the new girl had been with Kikyou in Naraku's domain. The closer he got to the woman, Kagome, the louder a certain argument became.

"Why's your whole bloody body black and blue Kagome!"

"Well gee Sango, maybe it has to do with an ignorant prick of a dog you call Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha winced, somebody out there in the world, other than himself, disrespected Fluffy and was still alive. He nudged the door open and was greeted by the sight of the new girl topless with Sango bent over her back.

"Lesbian action?"

Sango looked up with a glare, "Get a life InuYasha."

He smirked and joined her side, "Fluffy sure did a nice job on your back."

Kagome looked up at his pained visage, looking past this she noted his eyes. Dull amber eyes, a rare sight, peered back at her. He, no doubt, noticed her resemblance to his fiancée. Sango pulled away and started to pack up the first-aid kit.

"Done?"

"Yeah, and I've got your guns too."

"Great, I'll need them."

InuYasha seemed to snap out of his trance, "For what?"

"Something. Tell me, InuYasha-sama, did Kikyou have anything to do with kids in her life?"

"Kids?" he questioned softly.

"Yes, kids."

"Why do you ask?"

His hardened expression did not give her any leeway, no way of gathering an answer. When she had been beaten by Sesshomaru, as a form of punishment for leaving without notice, she'd had a momentary link to Kikyou.

_I was mistaken when I assumed Kikyou had taken my place by Naraku's side. She was forced into that position by black mail, something involving kids. Now, she's reaching out to whoever to get her out._

"What do you know?"

She looked up, shrugging on her shirt, and raised her eyebrow. He had his silver gun, his initials engraved on the right side, pointed at her head.

"You can't get information out of dead people InuYasha-sama."

"I'll torture you until you tell me," he threatened.

Kagome looked up with bored eyes, "I'm a trained assassin, torture doesn't work on me. Now, did Kikyou have anything to do with kids?"

The gun slowly pointed downwards, "She visited an orphanage often. Growing up there, Kikyou wanted to give the kids a sense of a family. I-."

"Have you kept up with them?" she interrupted.

"No, I don't see why I should have."

"And there is your mistake," she said with a smile. "I'll see you later, I've got to go ask for permission to go somewhere."

"Matte!"

She looked back as Sango re-entered the room with her guns and a holster.

"Is there any way of your knowing if Kikyou-."

"She's in danger, I know that much. Blackmail, I suspect."

InuYasha's grip tightened on his guns as she continued.

"Of course Naraku's a bastard, so he'll use the blackmail to any extent. He'll probably try to rape her-."

"What!"

Her eyes were narrowed as he held her above the ground, his clawed hands on her throat.

"Let me go," she growled.

Sango sighed and threw up her hands, "If Sesshomaru has to pull you guys apart it won't be pretty."

The woman left the door wide open, people passing by sporadically ignored them.

"Put me down you ignorant buffoon," she threatened again.

For good measure, her aura began to resemble an electrical field, licking at his hands. He visibly resisted the urge to retract.

"Perhaps you would also like to be punished for more impertinence?"

Kagome glared at the new intruder, muttering, "Is my new room an irresistible attraction for morons?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and pried his younger half-brother off of Kagome, "My father would like to speak to you wench."

"After you guys."

Sesshomaru dragged InuYasha out, leaving Kagome to lock up her room and head to the Elder.

/Sesshomaru/

The fury was building inside of him, a more than questionable anger that made his blood run hot. It couldn't be that he was angry because InuYasha had been all over the impertinent wench from before, could it? It couldn't possibly. No, this had to go down to his primal need to kill the woman and InuYasha's interference. No other explanation existed. His hand shot out and grasped InuYasha's neck against the wall.

"Listen InuYasha, and listen well. Stay away from that woman, she is mine to kill!"

"Oh fuck off Sesshomaru, since when have you ever been so interested in a woman?"

"Not a woman, a prey."

InuYasha jerked loose with a growl.

"You don't understand mating bonds Sesshomaru, I will do anything to find out where Kikyou is and I don't particularly care if I kill your prey in the process."

"Should you deny me of my prey, InuYasha, our father will not stand in the way of your death."

Even as he walked away from him, the anger boiled beneath the surface of his skin. His mind screamed out in denial at what he knew was to be done. Sesshomaru would protect his prey. The female would not die at any other's expense.

* * *

"Move, move, move, move, move!"

Loading the gun was an easy feat, shooting all the men that were coming at her with loaded guns was not.

"Higurashi," a young man warned behind a stack of hardened cement bags."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she grumbled back.

"Just trying to help a girl out," he commented with a smile.

Her eye twitched and she shot repeatedly.

"Stop! Higurashi! What is the meaning of this!"

Kagome looked up and dropped her gun.

"We don't shoot allies on the forehead!"

She kicked the unconscious male on the floor, "Yeah, well. We shouldn't mess with females either."

Kagome scoffed and started walking away from the shooting grounds.

"Higurashi don't you walk away from these grounds, you will learn with and like the rest of the people here!"

Kagome turned slightly and flicked the instructor off, "Instruct that asshole!"

The old man shook with rage and pointed a fully loaded gun at her back, "Don't turn your back on me!"

He shot repeatedly in his anger and found himself decapitated on the floor. Kagome was fuming a few feet away.

"Goddamnit, what is it about you people and shooting me!"

Strong, frigid hands picked her up and carried her away.

"Hey popsicle prince, put me down. My arm is hurt, not my damn legs!"

"Incompetent human, you would be wise to keep yourself away from danger. Do not provoke your instructors, and keep yourself alive until I kill you."

"You egotistical, son of a-."

"The term is not offensive seeing as I am an inu youkai, perhaps you would like more time to rethink your insults?"

Sasano Miroku and Himura Sango stood watch outside of their boss' son's office. He'd carried in an angry, injured Higurashi Kagome and were make-shift guards.

"Cease your ramblings ningen woman!"

Miroku grimaced as the sounds of multiple objects hitting the floor resounded. Was Sesshomaru **beating** Higurashi Kagome to death?

"Lie down," Sesshomaru growled.

Sango turned to Miroku with an incredulous look. That simple command sounded so inappropriate.

"It's fucking cold and I'm not exactly in my warmest attire, am I?"

Miroku's eyes shot open and mouthed, "Oh-oh!"

"You try my patience wench. Lie **down**!"

Sango wore a shocked expression as Miroku held his sides tightly, holding in his raucous laughter. Sango looked to both ends of the hallway they were in and mouthed,

"Shouldn't we leave?"

A female groan drifted to their ears and Miroku slid to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to contain himself.

"What the-. Hey! That's too fucking big!"

Sango clutched her stomach and ran down the hallway, this was a private act. She vaguely heard Sesshomaru grunt and Kagome let out a scream.

"Keep still wench!"

Miroku sighed contentedly, "'Bout time he got laid, he needed to vent some of that stress and anger."

"Get it out!"

He rolled his eyes and talked to himself, "Trust me, you want it out now but soon enough..."

InuYasha walked past Miroku and paused. He pensively chewed on a red apple and pointed a finger at him.

"I thought you were screwing somebody in Sess's study."

"Nah," Miroku said off-handedly, "Sesshomaru is."

"Oh."

He began to walk away when the information processed and ended up on the floor. Well, the apple was ruined, the five-second rule didn't apply anymore. He looked back, and assumed Sango's position.

"It hurts damnit."

"It's only because you are a ningen," Sesshomaru replied icily.

"Maybe if you were better at this it wouldn't!"

"Oooh," Miroku said as he grimaced. "Burn!"

"Hey boys," InuYasha's father commented as he reached for the knob of the door.

"Hey dad-."

"Sir, I don't think-."

"Hey Sesshomaru I've...got...a mission...?"

InuYasha nudged Miroku over to get a peek inside. Miroku chuckled and continued to stare. Kagome's startled expression as she lay shirtless, bent over Sesshomaru's desk, was comical. Sesshomaru glared at them, his hand poised over Kagome's left shoulder blade with otweezers.

"You work fast," Miroku commented, absently noting the blood dripping onto important documents.

"Wow," InuYasha muttered. "All this time I thought he was gay."

Kagome rolled her eyes, wincing when Sesshomaru dug the tweezers deeper into her shoulder.

"Oh you'd be surprised InuYasha-sama," she stated sarcastically, grinding back into his brother for good measure.

"Oh Kami-sama," he said to himself in irritation.

Sesshomaru pushed away from her, a bloody bullet on the palm of his hand. He deposited it on his father's as he made his way out.

"I believe your instructor is more intent on killing than instructing."

InuTaisho nodded assertively and Sesshomaru left, "Well, show's over I guess."

InuYasha grasped Miroku's collar and dragged him down the hallway. Kagome, having lifted herself from the desk, adjusted her clothing, rolled her shoulder with great difficulty. Sango paused at the door and 'tsk'ed.

"Damnit, I was just done bandaging you up Kagome!"

"I'm afraid I got into a skirmish for women's role in society Sango-chan," Kagome responded with a smile.

* * *

Miroku ranted and raved next to InuYasha on their way to who-knows-where.

"I mean really, the nerve you have! You may be InuTaisho-sama's son, but that gives you no right-. Are those girls we're heading towards, InuYasha?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "We're not here for entertainment of any sort Miroku, keep your hands to yourself."

An old woman slowly hobbled to the front of a diversified crowd. The car rolled to an abrupt stop and the two men stepped out. InuYasha removed his glasses and swung his gaze around. This was the place where his mate-to-be spent most of her time, devoted to the care of the less fortunate and left behind.

"How may I help you young men?"

"We're here to ask you a few questions about Himura Kikyou, perhaps you could spare us some time?"


	8. Chapter 8

Silver Shadows

-Chapter 8-

She anxiously pulled down her skirt, this was far worse than Geisha Night at the not-so-local whore house. Secretarial work was never her forte, not what she'd planned for her career. Here she was now, part of an undercover gang that was head of the most successful company in Tokyo, Japan. Kiseki Incorporated, the company that was seemingly holding a monopoly in the business of technology and weaponry.

"Keep up," Sesshomaru growled.

_Asshole._

He pressed an insistent hand into the small of her back and pushed her towards the elevator. She was aware of every single pair of eyes that bore into the back of her head. Another woman trying to seduce her way to the top, they thought.

_Not in a million, torturous years._

The elevator took its damn time getting to the top floor of the building, the 50th floor. The clicking of her heels had allowed her to drift into a thought, it should've been 66. People milled around her, manila folders in hand.

"Had it been up to me, you would've been placed at the lowest level in this organization. A janitor."

She raised an eyebrow, "Only a janitor? And here I thought you wanted me dead."

"Had that been up to me, you would already be floating in pieces on the Pacific."

Before she could blink his gun was out and he was shooting, she raised her hands to shield her eyes instinctively.

"You son of a-. You could warn people!"

He didn't respond, not that she'd expected him to. She followed him as he stepped over the dead body, she wrinkled her nose.

"You're so dirty," she commented.

Her eyes peered into the barrel of his gun, cocking her head to the side.

"Huh?" she asked suddenly, looking off to the side. "No InuTaisho-sama, Sesshomaru is just pointing his gun at me again."

He growled and shot the floor before marching off again. Smirking, Kagome followed him silently. She vaguely noted a muttered 'bitch' behind her, the body merely crumpled to the floor.

"You cannot kill the staff wench," Sesshomaru ground out as he opened the door to his office.

"Oops."

Again, as it seemed to be the norm around this cold man, she was found with his hands on her throat and her back against the wall.

"Do you like to have me against a wall at all times?" she asked with a smile, hands on his to support herself.

"Am I interrupting something, Taisho-sama?"

Sesshomaru's red eyes concentrated on the new addition to their small conversation.

"No, Kaio-sama, my secretary was merely getting acquainted with her workplace."

He promptly removed his hand and left with the businessman. She flipped him off and moved to lean against a wall. People were openly staring and it ticked her off. Two burly men were carrying off two dead bodies, yet somehow she was by far more interesting than them. Her hand moved to press against the digital device in her ear.

"Are your employees always this rude InuTaisho-sama? They're staring."

"Ms. Higurashi?"

She turned uninterested eyes on the wolf demon from before, "Yes traitor?"

His eyes narrowed considerably, "My name is Kouga."

Her gaze did not change and he moved to grab hold of her.

"Higurashi-san, perhaps you'd be kind enough to stop your dawdling with any males in the vicinity and come into my office."

"Why, Takahashi-san, perhaps if the 'male vicinity' stopped harassing me I could."

She promptly sidestepped Kouga and slipped past Sesshomaru, leaving his fuming visage standing in the hallway. Passing up the opportunity to slap the man with an appreciating glance, she moved her chair to the opposing side of the room and crossed her legs comfortably. Sesshomaru closed the door firmly and took his place behind the mahogany desk.

"You should have him disposed of."

Sesshomaru's cold eyes settled upon her with an icy glare, "Do not attempt to order me around wench."

"He's a traitor," she said, glaring back.

"You know nothing of the proceedings of this company and therefore-."

"I'm quite sure that rallying men against authority is of any relevance to the proceedings of this company or it's affiliations. Either way, I can smell traitors miles away," she ended her eyes settling on the man that had previously interrupted them.

"Are you trying to insinuate something, Ms. Higurashi?"

"Certain skills come from being with Naraku for so long," she said passively.

"This is enough Ms. Higurashi," he bit out. "You will restrain yourself from openly accusing my clients. Your presence is vital here because you are otherwise a distraction to the casual atmosphere outside of this space."

She shrugged him off and went to stand near the window, overlooking the city. Sesshomaru's nails scraped the wooden desk before turning back to his client.

"Continue."

"As I was saying, the American's have developed a special nano technology that is scheduled to be released early next summer. If we were to get a hold of this information-."

"That's already been done."

Sesshomaru pinned her to the wall.

"This is getting repetitive don't you think?"

"You are interrupting a meeting between this man and myself, I do not appreciate a human's input."

"I'm sure you don't, but if you search that man you'll find that nano technology he's been rambling on about for who-knows-how-long."

Both turned to glare at the man that had stopped at the wooden door with a dagger next to his face.

"You tell Naraku to stop watching me and that I'm onto him."

Sesshomaru's red eyes were the farthest thing from a stop sign and the man ran. As soon as the door clicked closed Kagome found herself on the floor, underneath a furious alpha male. She struggled uselessly against the hand that squeezed her throat.

"You will obey me!"

"The hell I will!"

Apart from the fact that she had a sadistic murderer on top of her who's current mission was to tear her to shreds, the moment was almost sexy. His rippling muscles moved of their own accord with the adrenaline pumping through their veins, throbbing against her hips.

"You are by far weaker than I, you will recognize who is the leader here," he ground out.

She looked up at him curiously, how big could he possibly be?

Sesshomaru's left eye began to twitch, "Woman! Seize your lustful thoughts and pay attention!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Well it ain't my fault you keep getting this damned close to me!"

"Oi, Sessh..o..u... Hey Otou-san, I think Sess is starting to get along with the new girl!"

Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha walked away, leaving his office door open to the eyes of any passerby. He lifted himself and she stared at his retreating back. Sango stuck her head in with a smile.

"Have you got the next in line sprung?"

Kagome turned her head and glared, "Shut up Sango."

"I've heard he's a monster in bed," she commented with a wink.

Kagome rolled over and laid her chin on her hands, "I'm sure he's packin' and he'll tear my poor lower body apart."

"Kagome?"

Her eyes traveled upwards and met Miroku's troubled eyes.

"It's uhh... time," he said awkwardly.

Kagome's heart pounded against her rib cage. It had been at the back of her mind. It seemed to have come up so soon. She picked herself up and followed him obediently. Soon she'd be bound to a demon, man, Sesshomaru. There was no known record of this type of union, the consequences were unknown and a clash of world balances. They were guinea pigs. And if through this link he could dominate her?

"Come in and change in the bathroom," an elder lady instructed.

No, her mission was set, she would claim her revenge upon Naraku. He would regret the day he set his eyes upon Higurashi Kagome. Joining the former army was no sacrifice or obstacle, merely part of the process. Dully noting her white robes, her eyes set upon the leader and his two sons. The father in black robes, the youngest clad in red. Sesshomaru was in white robes with intricate designs and red around his shoulders and sleeves. His stoic face, haughty eyes, and tense demeanor was what she'd be bound to.

"Kaede-obaa-san."

"Hai Inu no Taisho-sama."

The incense sticks duller to ashes in the darkened room. The silver links, blood, engraving, chanting, faster, together, fusion, quickly, light, blast, over. The darkness took over. InuYasha caught his brother and laid him next to Kagome.

"Obaa-chan?"

"Daijabou."

Now the consequences.

* * *

They awoke simultaneously. Sesshomaru remained an ever stoic prick, Kagome remained suspicious of half the company and staff under the Inu no Taisho. The problem presented itself when Taisho began to associate himself with the idea that one Higurashi Kagome should present herself at the annual company ball. The most ridiculous idea, in Sesshomaru's disposition. 

"And who better to lead her into this extravagant ball than my eldest?"

Sesshomaru's left eyebrow trembled slightly.

InuYasha burst with laughter, "Have you finally lost it Pops? Sesshomaru doesn't like being within fifty feet of the girl, why would he escort her to this damn dance of yours?"

"Because it wasn't a request on my behalf InuYasha. During this ball I expect that Naraku will make a move."

InuYasha tensed and stared at his father.

"While we are preoccupied with our guests some of my men will be in the Murasaki Port awaiting our latest shipment from Cambodia. This is the one we've been waiting for, the one with all of the sniper rifles and a sample of the latest AK-47s. InuYasha, I'm sending you to oversee this shipment's arrival to our warehouse in the country estate."

Miroku slipped in with Sango, and InuTaisho continued, "Your absence will be easily overlooked since Kikyou is still missing."

"By the way," Sango interrupted, "what are those nuns and kids doing in the mess hall?"

InuYasha growled, "Don't worry about them."

"As for you two," InuTaisho said glaring at Sango and Miroku, "you'll inform InuYasha about the proceedings of the meeting to take place during the ball."

The quickly slipped out with InuYasha on their tail.

"As for you Sesshomaru, I expect that you've been doing as Kaede's said and have been keeping close to Kagome."

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened and InuTaisho sighed, "You haven't."

"Do you not understand that it pains me greatly to be so close to that human wench that has so dishonored me?"

"More pained will you be if you keep your distance boy! The spell will weaken you both with your distance, you could distort the expected outcomes!"

"Otou-sama," he ground out.

"Either way, you needed to be knocked off your high horse, you must not be so arrogant. I do not deem your character worthy of taking over as of yet."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, "Surely you would not consider InuYasha-."

"Do not question my intentions," InuTaisho growled.

Sesshomaru bent his head.

"Kagome and yourself will come to this ball, I want you to introduce her to Khai Amasai."

"Father, Amasai is one of our biggest contacts."

"Hai, I know this. Kagome is to talk to his wife, whom I suspect is very chatty under the influence of alcohol. Kagome is to interrogate her subtly and gain information as to Amasai's sudden cease of import and trade."

Sesshomaru nodded, business was business after all. His opportunity would present itself soon enough, until then he'd hold true to his word - he'd protect his prey.

* * *

Eheheh... ehhh... Damn senioritis.  



	9. Chapter 9

Silver Shadows

-Chapter 9-

Man and woman glared at each other in agreement. The Silver Shadows were on the border of the busy season and the second-in-command could possibly be incapacitated by his own volition.

"I will find Sesshomaru, InuYasha has been sent to retrieve the girl."

Kaede nodded, fingering two thin silver chains. Their magic was strong and would hold to meet their purpose. The small crosses glinted in the bright office light and then melted into the darkness of night.

* * *

A silver haired statue patiently graced a chair, tumultuous thoughts piercing his calm and creating ripples from surface to surface. He'd forgone dinner, nourishment was useless for one such as him. Instead he claimed the sadistic thirst of a vampire, wanting to spill blood till he could bathe in its glory. 

"Sesshomaru."

His golden eyes glinted in the light with pure malice restrained with taught control. The tips of his claws pierced his own flesh, his face showing no emotion.

"You've neglected your instructions. I've come to make sure they are obeyed."

That girl, so insignificant and weak, bound to such a powerful creature. He'd felt the effects of his distance after a week, a small pain in his lower back that spread and licked at his shoulder blades. the girl hadn't sought him, hadn't complained. Curiosity pierced his vision as he finally rose out of his chair. Time to play along once again.

* * *

Naraku rolled his head from left to right, enjoying the cracking of his bones as he readjusted his shirt in the dim lighting of his office. Before him he had spread out Kagome's file, pictures of her claimed his vision. He missed the faint feel of her in his life stream, claiming her in an unconquerable ownership. He'd felt drained when her bond disappeared, his red eyes melting into his black eye lids. His soul slowly drowning into his vengeful plans. The ocean of silence engulfing him into fate's omnipotent plans. All men had enemies, should they band together, a common enemy would not stand for long. 

"Ashes to ashes," he whispered bringing out an urn, "shadows to shadows."

Kagome's name glinted in the light of the open door a second before it clicked shut.

* * *

Never had the light of pain blinded her as well as it did for the past week. Sango stared at her as Kagome once again tried to rub the soreness from her eyes. She didn't give up her training and her aim was punctilious and deadly. Something, however, kept her distracted from the pain and it wasn't her leader's approaching aura. It was almost a sense of foreboding, a lingering sense she feared to be Naraku's sadism leaking through. Her feet supported her, shoulder-length apart and her arms were rigid. 

"I really don't get how you can withstand all that pain," Sango commented with a grimace.

"Pain's something you get used to in this field," Kagome smiled. "But I'm certainly well distracted."

Sango smiled, they'd been playing around and had gotten ahold of a copy of Sesshomaru's picture from of one of his crazy fan girls in the gang. Sango had pinned it to one of the targets and Kagome could not have blown more holes into the cardboard if she'd tried. Sango looked to her when she felt them approaching and Kagome nodded her head. Sango lifted herself from the seat next to Kagome, laying the ear muffs back on the hook. She slipped past Touga with an inclination of the head.

"Kagome?"

She took of her ear muffs and placed them on the table and turned, placing her hands behind her in a bored position.

"How's the pain been?"

"Bearable," she replied noncommitaly.

Sesshomaru's claws dug into his palms, he'd stayed away hoping to cause her pain. Hoping that the bond that had so irked him for the past weeks had been her hell as human. Instead, he found her mutilating pictures of himself, her aim as deadly as before. How many blows could his pride take before he finally deserted any nobility he held, any loyalty he held for his father, and finally ripped her apart? Until he could finally feel his claws plunge into her veins and squeeze the life out of her, hear her beg for her withering life. He could even give her half-dead body to his men to with as they pleased. Defile her in every sense of the word to regain what he'd lost at her hands, to make up for the times he'd failed so far. He caught her sharp gaze.

_I will not beg._

He held her up by her throat with anger tearing through his veins faster than adrenaline. His wild crimson eyes bore into her own, baring his fangs for further intimidation. He felt his father's undeniable strength attempting to pull him away, but he'd have none of it. He hated the look she had on her face, the blue tint of rage and pride so easily mirroring his own.

"What did you say?" he ground out.

"I. Will. Not. Beg."

The ground Sesshomaru walked upon, the same one so worshipped by those that followed him and worshipped him, had been utterly disgraced by a mere girl. His rage tore the ground apart and he realized he could not and would not kill her. She would die without screaming or begging, she would kill herself before she found herself in his hands.

"Seal both souls into an infinite contract of forceful peace!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his breath left him and all of his mortifying strength fled. Kagome fell backwards with wide eyes. Her soul lashed out with blue flames and consumed the entire room, licking at the opening beneath the door.

"Touga-sama!"

* * *

InuYasha banged his head against Miroku's mahogany desk inside of Kiseki's main building. His father, the great Inu no Taisho was slowly losing his metaphorical marbles. To try and subdue Sesshomaru into protecting the girl who played upon his existence by force was the most stupid thing he could've possibly ever thought up. Sesshomaru, the greatest assassin of all time, the man holding a reputation for enjoying blood baths and all things concerning death. 

"How's he doing?"

"Thinking of sealing Sesshomaru's blood to keep her safe," he said softly, staring at the light above him.

"Gah," he growled, throwing his hands to the heavens. "I'll never understand that man's thought process."

Sango glanced up at both men, "Kaede-sama tried to seal them together through a materialistic object."

InuYasha looked at her curiously, "Eh?"

"The beads on the holy necklace were obliterated into dust," she finished resolutely.

InuYasha displayed a perfectly blank face as he stared at Sango, "Sesshomaru can't do that."

Miroku leaned forward on his elbows, "His youki must be incredibly strong to resist the purification of the holy necklace without losing some vitals."

Sango glared at him, "I know. Kaede mentioned in passing that it may have been Kagome."

Miroku's clueless expression quickly gave way to a grave conclusion, "That would mean that Sesshomaru's youki contaminated Kagome's without killing it. Instead it morphed and found a happy medium for both..."

"Is that even possible?" InuYasha fumed, pacing back and forth anxiously. "How can the polar opposites find a happy medium where they coexist?"

"Well both of them aren't just quite ready to give up to one another so they may have forced a happy medium."

InuYasha's head whipped around to see his niece happily sitting in his favorite chair, swinging her legs with a concentrated crease between her eyes.

"You're kidding me."

* * *

Kagome's eyes blinked open and quickly scanned the area. It seemed as if she were back in her small space in the underground headquarters. A heavy weight made itself known on her stomach and she realized that her arch enemy was fast asleep next to her. She reached for her night table where she knew there was a gun, keeping her eyes on his resting visage. She met with a warm hand and her eyes snapped to the two people sitting next to her bed. She hadn't noticed them before, a scary thought. 

"Now, now Kagome. Killing people in their sleep isn't honorable."

She almost wanted to scrunch up her face at him and his interception of his son's death. Instead she resorted to the usual biting remarks and forgetting of her place.

"Sneaking up on unsuspecting people on the same side to do something magically permanent isn't honorable either, is it?"

"Touché," he whispered with a smile.

"Why isn't he awake anyway?" she muttered, turning to look at his still peaceful visage.

She clutched the sheets in her hands painfully, she couldn't feel her legs, not even her miko magic coursing through her veins.

"He dealt with the blow of the magic in Kaede's spell and your retaliation against it. He's a little worn out."

"One would've hoped he hadn't."

"I think ye cannot wait until his awakening, to make thy life interesting."

Kagome glared at the old woman, "Perhaps we're overstepping boundaries."

"Kagome, how long were you second-in-command?"

Kagome's eyes widened and blushed slightly.

"I could possibly be accredited for giving Naraku his position, I was once the leader. However I did not want the immediate responsibility of leadership. I was his second-in-command for much too long."

The older man reclined against the wooden chair in thought. The girl was completely capable of holding her own against his older son, the one he'd so meticulously molded for perfection. To add to his growing obsession, she'd created his enemy. He did, so, have a thing for keys that led to the undoing of other things. Kagome was the perfect impersonation of the key to Sesshomaru's undoing. His badly spent years had a solution, a rather stubborn one.

* * *

"So you're meaning to tell me that Kaede's magic was stronger than yours for a few hours before you finally regained mobility only to have Touga-sama threaten to keep you from any information regarding Naraku?" 

Kagome sighed as she strapped the two swords to her back and placed guns inside her trench coat. She lifted her leg and strapped a small carving knife there and pushed her pants back down.

"And now you're leaving because..."

"Because this is a huge mess. Touga-sama has plans for me, plans I know I won't like nor agree with. I think he wants me romantically involved with his son."

"Making sure this place will be protected after he leaves."

"And who better than the girl who created Naraku and the Killing Perfection, together?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha's angry face at the doorway. Sango winced, she'd thought he would catch wind of the information and be pissed.

"You have the kids, it won't be long before Kikyou's back."

"And how do you come to that conclusion, bitch?" he ground out, his hands wound tightly at his side.

"Because Kikyou is my sister and she knows well enough when I have gotten her out of trouble."

* * *

—((Years Before))— 

Both sisters overlooked the horizon in the orphanage that they called home.

"They're talking about us over there, you know this?"

Kagome didn't bother looking over at the group of girls whispering under the shade of the magnolia tree that gently swayed in the autumn wind. They had silky black hair with brown eyes, dainty feet with the best shoes. Kagome knew she was the topic of conversation, her blue eyes and curling hair were odd attributes of the Japanese. Kikyou, on the other hand, was conservative and held a mysterious air around her at all times.

"It's almost as if we were sisters, our names start with the same letters."

"We were found together, were we not? What more does one need to be called a sister?"

Both were silent, staring ahead at the sloping hills towards the forest that covered the ocean.

"Tonight they'll put me in the closet again."

"You're sixteenth birthday," Kagome stated. "Why would they put you in the closet?"

"Because it's also Ayare's birthday," she responded, looking over to one of the girls under the magnolia.

"If you feel like opening the door, you should do it."

Kikyou's mouth quirked up in a smile, "You wouldn't do it again, would you?"

"I think they won't tell us we're twins, but I know we are. That's why I don't have a birthday, they're not much for imagination. Ayari won't touch me, she knows what happens when I get out of control."

Kikyou looked at Kagome with a pained expression, "We both know."

Kagome smiled, "Cheer up, it won't be long before Aimi is back. She can give me her talks again so that the nightmares stop. The scene has replayed every night, I might start claiming I'm a professional in handling guns."

"Violence is unnecessary."

Kagome turned and met her eyes, "You never know until you're in the right situation."

A/N: Oh how well the senior graduate/college freshman disappears from the face of the planet.


	10. Chapter 10

Silver Shadows

-Chapter 10-

She'd left InuYasha in the dust and now realized she'd let her anger get the best of her. Now people would know they were related, possibly by blood, as sisters. There was sure to be a leak, a couple of faces rose to mind. If said information were to reach Naraku, Kikyou would be kept as hostage against herself. And what better joy for Naraku than a willing, desired companion?

Kikyou felt the rising panic. Her muscles were sore, but the fear numbed her senses all too quickly. The gold silk whispered against her skin in an almost uncomfortable way. Naraku had received an unexpected guest and was away. The window was open, he thought it'd be nice if he let the air in once in a while for his caged bird.

She hesitated, a leg dangling from the ledge. The bastard had her gun. She clicked her tongue and threw herself over. InuYasha would get the fucking gun if he wanted to get in her good graces. She had the greatest impulse to cut straight across the estate, which would prove stupid if the blinds and drapes were open.

She ran anyway.

* * *

Kagome slipped her boots on and yanked her leather jacket off the chair. His eyes followed her every move and she felt his rising anger. She threw him an annoyed glare before reaching for the door knob. She turned to the door and almost groaned at the sight of his clawed hand.

"I'm going to Naraku's estate," she ground out.

"I wasn't aware you were allowed out of these grounds as you pleased."

She took in his arrogant stance, he was right.

She smiled, "Unless accompanied. I know for a fact you'll follow."

She slipped out and he crushed the door knob. Impetuous fool, she thought she knew every trick in the book. True, he would follow, but it only made the task that more tedious. One more mistake on her behalf and his father's men would take her out, regardless of how useful she'd shown herself to be. That small bit was unacceptable, forcing him into undesirable situations and actions. He threw the door open with unnecessary force and found her leaning against the wall. He shook with the intensity of his rage, she'd had the gall to **wait** for him.

"I'll be sure to let Kikyou know why we took so long."

She pushed off the wall and moved down the hallway and he had the greatest impulse to let her die then. He was more than willing to and his father would get over another life tainting his oldest son's path. Before he lost his train of expert reasoning against his reverence for his father, his hand shot out towards the girl walking in front of him. To his surprise she held his fist in her hand with a furious expression.

"I'm surprised nobody can hear you miles away, the way you go on about how I'm walking in front of you and how I can make your happy path a little more on the red side."

A growl ripped free from his body as he threw her over his shoulder, "I will have answers as to why this is happening. InuYasha will retrieve what is his, as it should be."

"Sesshomaru!"

He smirked as she tried to fight with no result. Whatever power she may have had to compare against him before had completely left her. His meticulous calculations would have to be amended to take in that random bout of power she'd shown him, even if it had been a fluke – there would be no room for mistakes on his behalf.

* * *

Touga looked up from the report he was going over with InuYasha and Miroku in his office. His oldest son, once again, bore an annoyed expression and had graciously dropped Kagome on the coach next to the door.

"InuYasha, go get your woman. Girl, tell him where. Father, get your decrepit miko in here. Miroku, make yourself useful as well."

Miroku sighed and looked to his boss. The old man had a strange smile on his face, his eyes shining with lost pride at his son's apparent leadership.

"InuYasha, Kikyou should be well on her way across Naraku's terrain, it would be most intelligent if you left now. She must be weak from the weeks she's spent as his _guest_."

Miroku bowed, "I will retrieve Kaede-sama for you."

He left and swatted away Kagome's hands, who had caught his coat as he tried to escape the office. Sesshomaru glared at her and she settled for looking at her current leader.

"So Touga-sama, how's life been these past few hours?"

The man smiled at her, "As uneventful as could be possible. Am I to understand that Kikyou will soon be back where she belongs?"

"To my furthest knowledge."

"This information brings me much joy, my daughter-in-law is a vital component in my family, as is any member. You must understand-."

"Excuse me Touga-sama, Sesshomaru would you _stop_ranting about how you'll kill me with a plastic fork? I'm _trying_ to have a conversation here!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he threw a nearby lamp straight at her, at which point she ducked and glared at him incredulously. Touga watched them with weary eyes, noting that his son hadn't uttered a word since he'd given out his orders.

"Stop this infernal sorcery of yours wench! How _dare_ you pry into my thoughts!"

"My ass! Maybe if you weren't speaking your thoughts so audibly then I wouldn't know that killing is the only thing that seems to occupy that pathetic waste of space you call a brain!"

"What is all this screaming? My old ears cannot possibly stand the levels of noise it could fifty years ago," Kaede croaked, slowly ambling into Touga's office.

"It would seem that this wench has somehow acquired the ability to pry into my innermost thoughts," Sesshomaru ground out. "I do not appreciate your intrusions in whatever sorcery you cast upon that ingrate and myself."

"Hey!"

He watched Miroku restrain Kagome from the corner of his eye. She would have to be stronger than a human male to possibly want to keep up with his abilities.

"I could kick your ass with both hands tied behind my back," she growled.

"Silence!"

They turned to watch Touga rise out of his chair, effectively ending their childish quarrel.

"It is my belief that this is only the beginning of the bond that Kaede created between the both of you. It is in my plan that your abilities will feed off of the other and create an ultimate hybrid that is not quite possible in one body. This is what I believe is necessary to dispose of Naraku."

"Are your men not enough for that pathetic excuse of a man? Do you believe your sons too weak to take Naraku?"

Touga took in his son's question, his angry demeanor. Yes, he thought his sons and his men too weak to take Naraku. Although the man was a half-demon at best, he had taken in all sorts of powers of millions of different demons. He had effectively acquired immunities and counterattacks to almost all demon attacks. Only a miko effectively counterattacked all demonic attacks and he only knew of two. Kikyou wouldn't be allowed anywhere near Naraku, not after she'd been taken as hostage. InuYasha would revert to a more primal, basic animal in his rage. No, Kikyou hadn't been an option since the day InuYasha had declared his intentions. Kagome had been a fated addition to his army, and she would be the key to his attack someday.

"There is no person out there capable of defeating one that has acquired many immunities to those from which he came. The only end to darkness is light. Kagome is the only miko anybody knows of and you will be her protector."

"Why not Kikyou with InuYasha as her protector?" he growled, clearly angry at the decisions that had been made.

"InuYasha is not as strong as you, and, although Kikyou is strong, she has not begun her bond to InuYasha."

"Are you to insinuate that this wench is something akin to a mate? That I am to protect her and give her strength so that she may end that which has plagued this city which we claim as our own?"

They looked to Kagome, who stared at them with something akin to horror.

"I am not to insinuate that she is something _akin_to a mate, she is in almost every sense of the word your mate. Through a ritual of our ancestors, we forced a bond without former consent or the actual mating process. This was used in our past to form allegiances between lands through demon children."

"A-Arranged marriages?" Kagome stuttered out.

"In human terms, yes."

None of them could've been prepared for Kagome's shock to have gone so far. She picked up the nearly shattered lamp Sesshomaru had thrown at her earlier and threw it at the group of three. InuTaisho easily deflected it with a look of pure incredulity.

"You shoved me into an arranged marriage with the prick of the fucking century without asking!"

"Wench," Sesshomaru ground out with his, now common, anger.

"There is no _honor_ in what you have done!" she raged.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed into deadly red, tendrils of the color spread throughout his normally amber eyes slowly. He restrained her and she fought against him, using up her energy with words.

"Is that what I have come to? A dishonorable pack of -."

"Cease girl! I will admit that not asking was not the best decision, but it was the best at the time. In this way, Naraku will be disposed of. Then we will work on regaining our terrain."

"It is permanent! We will not be able to take others, you have taken away my chance at any semblance of a normal life some day!"

Kagome's head snapped to the side. InuTaisho slapped her. She felt a growl rip free from Sesshomaru, but she could not think properly. It had been a long time since any had dared to strike her. They had always known better, they had always known… InuTaisho watched her reaction with great attention. The temperature seemed to have dropped suddenly and a chill slowly slithered up his spine.

"Perhaps I should warn you to heed the same warning I gave Naraku. Sleep with one eye open InuTaisho-sama, you have lost my respect."

She ripped her arms free from Sesshomaru and left the room. Kaede struggled to reign in her fear and regain control of her vocal chords.

"InuTaisho-sama, I believe it be the time that you begin to resign your position to Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. It was far beyond the time due for his resignation. His father was growing foolish in his old age and his decisions were rash and unpredictable. Sesshomaru would not forgive his father for his mistake. He would have to have a female in his ranks train the girl in the ways of an alpha female. The battle between them would have to wait; they would have to deal with Naraku now that his brother's mate would be back amongst them.

"I fully expect you to resign within the hour, if not I will simply take your place. I will deal with your rash decision at a later date. For now, a strict regiment of training will begin amongst all ranks. Any rebellions will be taken care of and _she_ will take her place as alpha female."

"Sesshomaru…"

"I do not wish to speak with you any more."

InuTaisho let himself fall back against his chair. His son had taken the one step InuTaisho had not foreseen. He had completely rebelled and taken control. He had assumed that he would fight the union, perhaps even attempt to kill the girl. However, Sesshomaru had finally decided to deal with what could not be undone and rid himself of a threat, of his father.

"Kaede, have we somehow made a mistake in our rigorous plans to rid ourselves of this creature, Naraku?"

Kaede slumped against the wall, "I'm afraid we may have InuTaisho-sama. It would seem that our judgement has been impaired by age. I'm afraid that we are no longer useful as leaders, only as followers."

* * *

"Sango."

The woman stopped her sparring with Miroku and bowed at the waist, as did he.

"You will undertake Kagome's training. She is to be the Alpha female. Make sure she is well versed in all her duties. Miroku, take a couple of men and escort my brother home. Inform him that he is to speak with me urgently. I do not care that he needs time for his mate-to-be."

Miroku rolled his eyes as Sesshomaru walked away. There would be great changes coming up. InuTaisho had slackened upon his duties as leader and now his son would take great care in changing it. The shadows of the night had long since disappeared and it would take a great deal to bring them back to life. Sango slapped him on the shoulder with a smile; the woman had always seemed to take a cruel pleasure in rigorous training.

"Have fun escorting an inu hanyou and his mate home."

She walked away to find Kagome, whom had just found herself with the position of leadership. It was ironic that she had been shoved into the position she had run away from in the first place.

-I do not own InuYasha & Co., they are respectively property of Rumiko Takahashi. This chapter was somewhat of a weird way to get to a good place. It is the end of Sesshomaru and Kagome's physical fighting…for now.-


	11. Chapter 11

Silver Shadows

-Chapter 11-

"Have fun escorting an inu hanyou and his mate home."

She walked away to find Kagome, whom had just found herself with the position of leadership. It was ironic that she had been shoved into the position she had run away from in the first place. Fate had an unrelentless way of pushing pawns into their destinies. Kagome was such a pawn, and Fate was pushing her into leadership, despite her attempts to reject it. Sango's boots echoed in the hallway, her blood pounding in her ears. Perhaps the adrenaline rush came as a result of what she knew was to come. Rigorous training, fighting, and everything she had so missed from the life she'd chosen a long time ago. Either way, it was time to take up her role as the Alpha female's body guard and do her up properly.

Kagome stood still with Sango's face intense with passion doing what she had named her mission. She'd explained to her that no matter the emotions (as was common in the crowd she was in), Kagome was still the Alpha female. She'd been given clothes that gave away her station, which was utter foolishness, as she let Sango know.

"It isn't foolish! How else do you expect to have Shadows follow your command?"

"By showing them that I am worthy of leading. I have no sense of royalty in anything, only the worthy are fit to lead."

"Do as you please," muttered Sango, "but Sesshomaru will have no other. It's you or nobody."

Kagome saw it fit to not speak after that. She didn't complain, but her eyes rejected Sango's easily. She put on the white, long-sleeved blouse that billowed around her wrists with red symbols embroidered on them. Her back was exposed; Sango had informed her of a tattoo that would soon be finding its way onto her right shoulder. Sango slid a leather corset over her head and tightened it around her torso. Kagome could feel the chain links inside of the leather, but she still moved easily enough. Thankfully, Sango left Kagome her preference of pants. She slid on a pair of old jeans, slipping them into her boots, and clasped her belt around her waist, slipping her gun into its holster. After putting up her hair, she followed Sango out of her room.

Regardless of what Sango said, Kagome would fight any that dared challenge her, if only to satisfy herself. She would not lead men or women who could do better. It was the smallest sense of justice left to her, and she'd be damned if she let it go.

* * *

Kikyou had been running for what felt like hours, but could've only been minutes. She knew Naraku must've found out that she wasn't confined anymore. He'd be cocky and showy about this chase; he'd take his time to find her. His downfall, Kikyou hoped, would be that Kagome knew of her flight. She looked back into the trees behind her and came to an abrupt halt when she crashed into a tree. Panic overtook her, this would cost her precious seconds that she might not have.

'Kami, I'm such an idiot!'

The tree helped her up and enveloped her into a bone-crushing embrace.

'Trees don't hug, do they?'

She pushed her self away and looked up into the eyes of her would-be-mate. He didn't waste time, however, and proceeded to drag her towards the road. She'd avoided the concrete because it would've made her an easier target to spot on the lonely road. She threw herself into his car and he didn't wait for her to close the door. She opened his glove compartment and pulled out one of his stashed guns. They'd be foolish to not expect Naraku to give chase.

"I've got her, you guys pull up the rear and make sure that nobody stays alive. Those bastards have it coming."

She couldn't help but stare at him, trying to memorize his hardened features as he concentrated on the road. Silver strands fell around his shoulders and almost brought tears to her eyes. She could feel her heart throbbing painfully; it would be days before she could go without his immediate presence.

* * *

"Men: Some of our own have gone to retrieve one that was stolen from us by Naraku, by his band of misfits! Tonight, we reign supreme and we also welcome our new leader!"

InuTaisho had been revered for centuries as a gifted leader; he would only step down for his oldest son. He'd leave the family and retire and enjoy the rest of his life, the part he hadn't already devoted to the men and women he'd taken off the streets. Many had begun to doubt his willingness, his ability to lead for a longer amount of time. Sesshomaru's right hand, his younger brother, was indisposed until his would-be-mate was retrieved. Perhaps that had been Naraku's plot all along: As long as InuYasha wasn't ready to take on Sesshomaru's current responsibilities, InuTaisho would have no choice but to continue his reign.

"Tonight is a night of celebration; we gain fresh insight and a new direction. Do not mourn for me; I am finally handing over my duty to one more suited and living out the rest of my days in peace."

* * *

Naraku killed every guard he owned. It would do him little good to go after InuYasha's woman; she wasn't the one he so viciously desired anyway. He'd taken out his fury on the unsuspecting men, had exhausted himself by chasing down the ones foolish enough to run. He'd cracked skulls, ripped spines, held beating hearts in fascination as the blood created rivers down his arms. None of those hearts belonged to _her_ however, and that was the only beating heart he wanted to clutch in his hands. He stepped closer to the pond on his lands and watched in fascination as the clear water began to turn as the foreign blood began to escape him in sweet tendrils of life lost.

"Kagura?"

"Master," she answered, keeping her distance with a clear look of trepidation.

"How is it that my beautifully caged bird escaped so easily?"

Kagura did not speak, how could she tell him that he'd thought his prisoner too broken to fight?

"I broke her down, I knew exactly what to say to stop her resistance, soon enough the fragile bonds between her and her mongrel would have disappeared. Yet she still had that same energy she held when I first caught her, she ran with the agility of an eagle in the air. I thought I'd ripped her wings."

He turned and caught her eyes. For the life of her, she couldn't stop trembling. He wanted her to tell him exactly what happened, he wanted her to give him a reason to retaliate. Those in his home would receive the punishment he desired upon himself. Kagura's hate towards Kagome grew more in that instant. She felt him dig his nails into her scalp and drag her by her hair into the mansion. She lost herself to the dark void she called life as she usually did when he decided to take out his frustration. Soon she'd wake up battered and close to death with Kanna hovering over her trying to keep her alive. Alive was the last thing Kagura wanted to be.

* * *

Kagome watched InuTaisho give his farewell speech and felt a slight tinge of fear. The reigns of her freedom were being handed over to the one man that wanted to slaughter her. She shook her head; he could want, but Kagome would not roll over and die. She would fight him and kill Naraku with her bare hands. He'd crossed the line ages ago when he'd tried to take her without consent, when he'd targeted her friends and condemned her to a life away from society. She felt a male hand rest on her shoulder and she regarded it with interest. Miroku smiled.

"He cannot hurt you now. It goes against the regulations of this group, clan, family, gang. As his female-."

"I am not his female," she ground out.

"As his female," he insisted, "the only way you can die is in battle. Any other death is next to impossible."

"If he condemned me to such a life, I'd take my own. There is no happiness when you watch life pass you by, I fight my own battles."

Before Miroku had a chance to respond she left and stood at Sesshomaru's side. She looked at the members of their group, all of their faces weak. Such a revered, feared army had fallen a great amount. People trembled in memory of what they used to be. The men and women that stood before her were only toddlers trying to fit the shoes of their grown counterparts.

"None of you are ready for battle," Sesshomaru stated.

Their eyes widened in surprise. Kagome could feel the fury rolling off of the new leader of the Silver Shadows. Mercy and rest were not in his vocabulary and she almost felt sorry for the people before her.

"This isn't a game and this isn't a support group. You fight for your lives and the injustice that has been served to you on silver platters up until now. Some of you have no aim, some of you run when the sounds of battle reach your ears. I will not lead those that are unworthy. If you can get through my alpha female, then perhaps I should consider showing you the ways of the battlefield, the ways of the real world. Until then, do not think yourselves worthy of defending your family, much less yourselves."

Kagome felt him leave her side and damned him to hell. She'd ended up right where she started in life. She had a group of people wishing to rise above their suppressors without prior experience. Some were cocky and smirked at their neighbors. Her eyes flashed with the challenge. She'd take them down and rebuild them. She'd hack Naraku down one by one, until she could get her hands on his black heart.

"You may challenge me now or you may wait until I attack you in your sleep. I will not ease up on you or let you do anything in peace. I will not hesitate to attack you when you shower, sleep, eat. Hopefully my knife and gun won't slip and accidentally kill you. Who will bury you and mourn you?"

"That was uncalled for," a female in the crowd ground out.

"I'm being awfully generous to warn you, I should think. If I see you in a hallway I will strike you down, if I deem you worthy enough I might sneak up on you. For now, it would be a waste of energy to treat you as equals. Why be overly cautious of taking candy from children when you can just do so?"

"You speak big for a woman that's being hunted by Naraku."

She trembled in fury, "Are you not being hunted by the same creature you imbecile!"

The guy in the crowd flinched and backed further into the group.

"The difference between you and I is that I lived as his second-in-command. I trained him before he trained his people. I should expect you to adopt insomnia as your new way of living. I will give you all a day."

She stepped back and left them in their silence. Miroku gave her an estranged look, "You're giving them a day?"

She smiled at him, "Now Miroku, even you should know not to trust the word of one that seeks to kill you."

He shrugged, "I've been out of the business just as long as they."

"Then perhaps you too should watch out for me. Now, what is this alpha female business."

Sango rolled her eyes, "It means that you are his female, second-in-command, the only one he considers close to his ability in combat."

"He acknowledges your ability and strength without words," Miroku chuckled. "Trust Sesshomaru to never admit to certain things."

* * *

Kikyou lay on InuYasha in their bedroom with a content smile. She closed her eyes and let the rest of her senses reach out. She had craved the feel of his warm body, the sound of his beating heart, and the scent of his silk-like hair. They were a tangle of limbs and she hoped, with whatever innocence she may have left, that they would never part from their positions. The children that she'd looked after were all safe through his generosity, and in that moment she hoped that one day one of them would be their mutual creation.

"Kikyou…"

She buried her face into his chest, "Don't ask, please. There was nothing past words and punches."

She'd seen his expression when he'd finally taken in her ragged appearance. There were scratches on her face and arms, bruises on her cheeks. She'd felt self-conscious until she caught the glint of pride in his eyes, he found her battered form attractive in his own way. She stood slightly taller in that moment, she would survive anything in his name.

"I have proved my strength to you, and tonight you have proved your strength to me. I claim you as mine," he whispered into her hair, "and nobody will ever harm you and continue breathing."

She smiled, "You still need to get me my fucking gun."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

And the pursuit of creativity continues… as a senior in college.


	12. Chapter 12

What was the definition of psychopathy after all but diminished remorse for the failings of others? Perhaps the dash of anti-social behavior accompanied by jet black hair and the desire to kill was what normally set off the masses of sheep that these wolves attempted to live amongst. Such highly intelligent creatures were suppressed by the connotations and expectations of the world they were born into years after their time. The world had been perfect at one point where the mighty ruled the land and the weak died off. Where was there a need for weakness? How did it help the race survive? His latest adversary blinked owlishly at him. No, this creature was not intelligent by far. He was much like a frightened animal that puffed its chest in an attempt to intimidate its enemy to ensure survival. Perhaps that was his fascination with the young one he kept. So young and abandoned, yet she thrived. She learned of his ways, she accepted them as true. She was his own little hybrid, an intelligent creature by far able to don the sheep's clothing and divest herself of them when necessary.

"I'll gift you with my current thoughts. Take it as an honor before you part."

The man continued to weep. It occurred to him that it had been a long time since he'd laid hand to the female populace. Perhaps they were typically more intelligent, sensing the impending danger and choosing to back away. That alone infuriated him, knowing of one such stray sheep that did not carry the intelligence of her sex. For once he felt a strong pull within himself, he found himself playing with his enemies where before he was quick to destroy that which was lain before him. Yes, he had used torture to extract information many a time, but this creature held nothing of value to him. He knew this. Yet he continued to waste his time.

"You are but a sheep, the slowest of your herd."

His chains didn't rattle. Tragic how such a thought could be wasted as an unknown language upon deaf ears.

-

"The true question here is: How do we ensure her safety?"

"Is there such a thing? The ability to reason with one who has no reason?"

"He has reason," he smiled. "Everything is a calculated risk with a firm decision, she must be made indispensable."

"Indispensable?"

"Indispensable."


	13. Chapter 13

Indispensable.

That stubborn boy thought he knew the ways of the world, the way they should be. Truly, he had surpassed the intelligence of those before him in action. The truth of the world, however, was still beyond him. Society thrived on survival, able to adapt to its worst encounters and finding ways to annihilate the enemy. Great leaders had not always fought on the front lines, perhaps not the sidelines, but from their thrones with their minds moving soldiers like pawns. War long ago became the ultimate mind game, living chess pieces being predicted down to their suffocating end. That was what made somebody like her indispensable. She was perhaps not a leader in her own right, but her calculated moves held the precision of which the stubborn could not readily understand: politics. What good was a kingdom with no people to rule? Did not all man carry the intention to survive on that which he owned? Continue his conquest and have more that recognized his rule?

"Your logic has failed you."

Interest. An expression that stretched the lines of his face that seemed etched into stone cracked into his hairline. He'd long perceived the notion that perhaps his mind had started to wander into different dimensions without his notice, but this rare moment of lucidity sparked something within his younger counterpart.

"How so?"

His synapses sparked with angry shocks in attempt to find an error within the computations of his brain. Nothing. He'd find nothing.

"You've wandered into a concentration of battles and find yourself losing wars."

He could see the strings begin to attach and decimate new information, blood pumping through his veins in fury. He had noticed and dismissed their dwindling numbers thinking offering safety and a home would be enough to persuade men to stay under his roof. He'd chosen to ignore that side of man that sought pride, to be a part of the winning side. Men would sooner leave their convictions and families than fall before a sword. Few knew of loyalty.

"Semantics."

"No, politics. Indispensable politics."

His expression, frozen for years, burst open as a dam. He hadn't noticed he'd stood up. There were none others that would take on a position as his embassy, dare his wrath with failed attempts. She was the only one available, albeit unwilling, that seemed to have been placed on his chess board while he concentrated on the blanks. She fit, a piece far too useful to simply be let go. Like the creatures of the dark and musty corners, she crept in his peripheral. Politics, garnering attention and making herself immortal. He would feed her to the wolves among sheep, whether she survived that or not was entirely on her own person.

"A pack of wolves proves, often, more troublesome than one."

"Then she should find a way."


End file.
